Dos Caminos: Un Destino
by Ori-chan23
Summary: Se acumulan lunas en noches lluviosas, aquella promesa que debía durar para siempre murió como tantas otras hechas por ti A nuestro amor le crecieron alas y un día lejos de nosotros echó a andar... SasuHinaNaru Cap5!
1. Cap1: La Decepción

•:*: *¸.·' •:*: ✶ ✶⌒【ツ】⌒ •:*: *¸.·' •:*: *¸.·' • •:*: *¸.·' •:*: ✶ ✶⌒【ツ】⌒ •:*: *¸.·' •:*: *¸.·' • •:*: *¸.· •:*: *¸.·'

Queridos Lectores:

Antes de empezar con el capitulo les aviso que fue reeditado, primero por inconformidad personal, segundo por revisar algunas cosas sugeridas por un lector y tercero porque me habia salteado un parrafo y tenia errores de ortografia.

Les informo que este fic esta basado en un universo alterno y que los personajes podrian sufrir modificaciones en su personalidad (ustedes se daran cuenta de que personajes hablo)

La trama sigue siendo la misma no pienso modificarla. Sobre pensamientos y recuerdos no hago aclaraciones por en el texto son perfectamente explicitos. Bien aclarados estos puntos podemos empezar con el Cap

•:*: *¸.·' •:*: ✶ ✶⌒【ツ】⌒ •:*: *¸.·' •:*: *¸.·' • •:*: *¸.·' •:*: ✶ ✶⌒【ツ】⌒ •:*: *¸.·' •:*: *¸.·' • •:*: *¸.· •:*: *¸.·'

_**Dos caminos, un Destino**_

_La traición me sabe a agonía..._

_Dejaste un agujero en donde debería estar mi corazón..._

_El frío me abraza cálidamente;_

_Ahora sólo diré adiós..._

_***SasuHinaNaru***_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>:**

_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, _

_son de Kishimoto-sensei_

_si fueran míos Sakura se iría lejos y Hina-Chan se quedaría con Sasuke y Naruto a la vez... _

_¡Jojo que pervertida!_

_¡__Sin más que disfruten el cap!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ADVERTENCIA: <strong>__**CONTIENE PEQUEÑO LEMON**_

_Buen no es lemon al fin y al cabo..._

_Es intento y ya se van a dar cuenta por qué._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap1: La Decepción<strong>_

La mañana asomaba tímidamente, el día se anunciaba gris como los anteriores, el verano estaba llegando a su fin y brisas tenues y frías advertian la llegada del otoño a la cuidad de Konoha.

En un pequeño departamento cerca del centro de la cuidad, una joven muchacha hacia el esfuerzo de seguir durmiendo mientras intentaba ignorar el ruido molesto de su reloj despertador que incesante sonaba señalandole que debía despertar.

Sin embargo habia pasado una terrible noche, por lo cual con la almohada se cubrió su cabeza intentado dejar de oír aquel irritante timbrar, deseando descansar un poco más. Al cabo de unos minutos, siendo consciente de que ni con la almohada lograria acallar el ahora ya 'infernal sonido', rendida estiro su brazo para tantear sobre su mesita de noche en busca del ruidoso aparato con el fin de apagarlo, logrando así su cometido.

El silencio reinante de la habitación le parecía perturbador, por lo que girando en su cama quedo con la vista perdida en el techo y entonces inesperadamente ocurrió: un par de gruesas lágrimas resbalaron sin permiso por sus pálidas mejillas.

Y allí estaba de nuevo enredada en esa maraña de recuerdos dolorosos que no la dejaban en paz, haciéndole preguntarse ¿En que momento su vida había cambiado de semejante manera? ¿Que fue lo que había hecho mal? ¿Acaso no era suficiente? Aun no podía comprender el por qué le estaba ocurriendo eso a ella. Exasperada de aquellas preguntas sin respuestas, seco sus lagrimas decidida para de un salto levantarse y asi empezar nuevamente su día.

* * *

><p>Luego de un breve baño, se apresuro a vestirse y a peinarse asi tendria un momento para desayunar. Se dirigio a la cocina ansiosa, sentia que en su estomago habia un sube y baja y no entendia el por qué <strong>–<em>Debe ser la mala noche que he pasado<em>-** reflexiono y restandole importancia se dispuso a preparar su desayuno.

Sentada ya en el comedor empezaba a degustar su ración matutina mientras pensaba es sus actividades. Sabia que ese día era importante pues era parte de un paso necesario para empezar de nuevo y desligarse de su pasado, por lo que sin más demora se levanto de la mesa, llevo los trastos sucios al fregadero de la cocina y se volvió hacia su habitación en busca de un portafolio negro con papeles. Echando un vistaso observo su ventana y decidió abrir las cortinas para contemplar el dia **–_Gris... como lo imaginaba_-** pensó y dando media vuelta se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida del departamento.

Eran las ocho en punto de la mañana y las calles de Konoha se encontraban abarrotadas de gente que empezaban a iniciar su jornada. Pequeños niños iban de la mano de madre rumbo a sus respectivas academias, a algunos el rastro de sueño aun era visible en sus ojos, otros simplemente sonreían. Sumergida en su mundo caminaba sin pausa pero sin prisa observandolo todo a su alredor, cuando una voz a la distancia la saco de sus cavilaciones…

-¡Hinata-chan!- grito un castaño llamándola a lo lejos intentando alcanzarla

Ésta a su vez, sorprendida miro hacia todos lados hasta que visualizo al dueño de la voz que la requería: Neji Hyuga su primo; con una pequeña sonrisa alzo su brazo en señal de saludo esperando a que él llegara a donde ella estaba.

-¡Neji-niisan!- exclamo contenta al verle -¿Cuándo regresaste?-

-Arribe anoche, me vi en la obligación de posponer algunos negocios y volver de inmediato- le contesto algo serio

La miro fijamente esperando su respuesta y Hinata ante el escrutinio no disimulado de su primo se puso nerviosa.

-¿Po-por qué?- logro articular mientras intentaba calmarse

-Creo que no necesito decirlo, tú lo sabes mejor que yo- le dijo

Hinata ante su respuesta agacho la cabeza y lanzando un profundo suspiro le contesto

-Tienes razón nissan… Vayamos a una cafeteria que allí te contare- y sin más esperas partieron rumbo a la misma.

* * *

><p>Una vez llegados al lugar pidieron dos infusiones de té y después de un breve silencio Hinata empezo su relato…<p>

_**Flashback**_

_La tarde se perdia en el horizonte, y las ultimas notas coloridas del dia teñian de rosa y lila el cielo, _

_mientras las sombras __de apoco empezaban a cubrir los arboles y casas, _

_regalando a los espectadores una preciosa vista vespertina._

_Entre la multitud de transeútenes, una bella jovencita caminaba sonriente de regreso a su hogar, _

_su trabajo había __concluido antes del horario normal, _

_por lo que para su buena suerte, se retiró más temprano de la empresa._

_Esa noche para ella era muy especial, pues era su primer aniversario de bodas y estaba muy emocionada por ello; _

_lo __tenia todo planeado: prepararía una cena deliciosa, tomarían champán_

_ y luciría un elegante vestido nuevo color __negro atrevido,_

_que resaltaba admirablemente aquellas magnificas curvas solo para él._

_No gustaba de usar prendas ajustadas a su silueta, se sentía incomoda y demasiado provocativa, _

_ademas su propia __personalidad al ser introvertida no se lo permitía. _

_Pero siendo aquella su noche especial debia verse bonita para su __esposo._

_Se detuvo en un pequeño mercado que estaba ubicado cerca de su casa, compro una botella del mejor champagne que _

_allí se vendia y se fue; deseaba que todo fuera especial, que la velada fuera magica e inolvidable para ambos._

_Caminaba lentamente, la suave brisa nocturna mecía levemente sus cabellos negro azulados y arrebolaba sutilmente _

_su lacio flequillo; sin embargo cuando hubo llegado al umbral de su casa una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo, por _

_un instante se quedo paralizada y un escalofrío la transito de pies a cabeza dejandola un allí un momento._

_Respiro profundo y cerro sus plateadas orbes, sacudio su cabeza como queriendo dispersar aquella sensación y resolvió _

_no darle interés, seguramente era producto del cansancio; esa era su noche especial: su primer aniversario de casada, _

_aun recordaba como si hubiese ocurrido recientemente el como conocio a su esposo…_

**_Mini-Flashback_**

_Esa mañana estaba _un poco _retrasada, había estudiado casi la noche y en consecuencia a la mañana siguiente se _

_quedo dormida; luego de alistarse a toda prisa recogió sus cosas y salio precipitadamente._

_Corría__ de su casa hasta la parada del autobus que la llevaría a la universidad, pero a mitad de camino en su apuro sin q_

_uerer choco de frente con alguien y cayo al suelo estrepitosamente._

_-Auch! Eso dolió- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse_

_-Ah! Yo… Lo siento! Es que iba apresurado y no te vi y… rayos perdi el autobús!- hablaba la persona mientras veía _

_tristemente partir al vehiculo._

_-No! D-disculpame t-t-tu a mi fu-fue mi culpa!- se justificaba ella hasta que levanto la vista…_

_Una cautivadora sonrisa brillo ante si y seguidamente sus miradas se cruzaron, el tiempo parecio detenerse todo a su _

_alrededor dejo de existir (al menos para ella) sus ojos se encontraban en presencia del ser mas hermoso que jamas _

_hubiese visto: un joven de cabellos dorados como el sol con el cielo plasmado en sus ojos._

_Completamente sonrojada, sintió a las palabras atorarse en su garganta rehusándose a salir._

_Aun sonriendo el chico, gentilmente extendio su mano y sin percatarse de lo que a ella le estaba ocurriendo se presento _

_al tiempo que intentaba levantarla de suelo…_

_-¡Ah disculpa! Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki ¿Y tú eres..?- interrogo_

_- ¡Hi-Hinata Hinata Hyuga!- exclamo presa de un manojo de nervios..._

_-¡Mucho gusto!- se dijeron al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos, olvidándo la caida empezaron a reir…_

**_Fin del Mini Flashback_**

_Así que atribuyo todo eso al estrés laboral, era consciente que sus tareas en la oficina no eran nada fáciles…_

_Las luces de su hogar se encontraban apagadas y las percianas de las ventanas relativamente bajas, no le dio __interés_

_alguno, por lo que sin hacer ruido, en pleno sigilio de la casa opto por entrar a hurtadillas, _

_como los niños cuando hacen __alguna travesura y se esconden del castigo..._

_Sólo para darle una grata sorpresa a él._

_Atravesando un inmenso jardín, entro por la puerta trasera de la casa, bonita y amplia en su espacio con un bello _

_frente, que rico en variedad de flores solia deleitarle la vista en plena primavera, _

_exhibiéndole la magnifica variedad de __flores en todo su esplendor._

_Una vez en la cocina, rapidamente se dirigió hacia una despensa de la cual extrajo una pequeña bolsa azul de papel, que _

_contenía su espectacular vestido y un pequeño estuche de maquillajes. _

_Sin perder más tiempo, con la misma sutileza __que había empleado para entrar,_

_ se encamino __hacia un pequeño tocador con ducha que se encontraba en el pasillo que __guiaba a la cocina._

_Se acicalo velozmente y comenzó a vestirse; maquillo su rostro suavemente resaltando sus perladas orbes, recogió su _

_largo cabello en un fino rodete dejando libre apenas unos cuantos mechones de cabello a cada lado de su rostro, se _

_perfumo con una fragancia amaderada que a esposo le habia obsequiado en un cumpleaños e iba a concluir calzandose _

_unos negros zapatos de taco alto, pero dedujo que en su andar serian muy ruidosos, por lo que eligió subir descalza _

_hasta la primera planta donde se encontraba su habitación y colocarselos en la puerta de la misma…_

_Sin embargo antes de llegar al final de su destino, haría una pequeña parada en el comedor, para tomar dos copas y la _

_botella de champagne, luego sin más preámbulo fue rumbo a su alcoba donde suponía encontraría a su amado esposo _

_esperándola..._

_Cada paso que daba hacia el lugar de encuentro, provocaba que su corazon latiera debocadamente agitado, _

_no lo __entendía, por otro lado se sentía especialmente ansiosa..._

_¿Serian acaso los nervios de la emocion por su tan esperada __reunión?_

_Insegura fue llegando a su tramo final, el pasillo estaba oscuro, una tenue luz escapaba de la puerta entreabierta de su _

_habitación, sonidos extraños se oian desde adentro _

_**-Quizá es la televisión… ¡Oh Cariño! Te has quedado dormido- **_

_Pensó__ con ternura, tal vez ella demoro mas de lo previsto._

_Pero cuan equivocada estaba..._

_Con una dulce sonrisa deslizo la lentamente la puerta y una escena que jamas olvidaria se erguía ante sus brillosas _

_lunas, escena que no creyó posible ni en sus peores pesadillas..._

_-Na-Naruto! Ya n-no puedo más!- se oyó la voz de una mujer que frenéticamente se mecía sobre su marido..._

_-¡So-solo un poco más Sakura!- le respondió él apasionadamente mientras acariciaba su cintura..._

_Y el climax de aquel acto lujurioso se hizo oir en la toda estancia a coro de las voces de los amantes…_

_Y para Hinata el tiempo en aquel lugar se detuvo, _

_el universo dejo de moverse, dejando de oirlos, el silencio __pareció_

_tragarla con sus inmensas fauces…_

_En ese momento creyo caer en un profundo y oscuro abismo, donde todo a su alrededor se esfumaba como todo lo que _

_con gran esfuerzo y amor habia construido se resquebrajaba y desmoronaba en miles de pedazos cual vidrio hecho _

_añicos…_

_Dolorosamente las palabras en su garganta se agolparon, mientras aquellos gemidos de la infidelidad descubierta _

_empezaban a llegarle sus oidos una y otra vez con el sonido del ambiente. Su cuerpo dejo de obedecerle y la botella de _

_champaña__ junto con las copas resbalaron de ambas manos estrellandose de lleno contra la superficie marmolada, _

_despojando de su enajenación pasional a los dos amantes._

_-¡Hinata!-exclamó Naruto sorprendido, la pelirosa rápidamente salío de arriba de él para ocultar su desnudez con las sabanas…_

_-¡E-espera hay una explicación!- dijo completamente aturdido el rubio…_

_El rostro de Hinata Hyuga habia palidecido de repente, sus orbes plata se apagaron subitamente y un caudal de gruesas _

_lagrimas trazaron largos surcos en sus delicadas mejillas. _

_En ese mismo instante el Uzumaki, _

_sintió como si su __corazón __fuera atravesado por un montón de puñales envenados _

_negandole la súbita muerte, dejandole en estado agonizante_

_cual tortura._

_Aquel llanto silencioso de la ojiperla fue más que tormentoso para él, _

_quien hubiese deseado que descargara toda su ira __e impotencia en gritos, _

_que le profiriera improperios o que lo golpeara, pero sin embargo nada de eso sucedió._

_Hinata aun de pie en el mismo lugar, limpio sus lagrimas aunque siguieran derramándose como un cántaro lleno _

_y su __pequeño cuerpo empezó a temblar pero de rabia, __podía sentir como la desazón y la ira bullían dentro de si…_

_Mas p__ara sorpresa de la pelirosa y de su marido levanto la vista y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, _

_a esos ojos azules como __el cielo que hasta ese momento había amado,_

_ y para mirarla a ella la causante de esa situación._

_Pocos segundos fueron los que los observo profunda y detenidamente, _

_que para los tres ese breve momento pareció una __eternidad. _

_Después__ sin mediar palabra alguna se retiro de la estancia tal y como llego silenciosamente._

_Naruto quien había quedado absorto con la escena, volviendo en si velozmente salio tras ella, _

_no sin antes colocarse __unos pantalones; _

_en la cama matrimonial donde se había efectuado la traición,_

_ quebada una Sakura feliz quien se volvió a __acomodar nuevamente en la cama que aun permanecía tibia…_

_Corrió__ y corrió desesperadamente con la vista anegada de lagrimas, _

_trataba de escapar de esa cruel realidad que le __mostraba el destino, _

_de aquel insoportable dolor._

_La respiración se le entrecortaba, estaba segura que su cuerpo en cualquien momento dejaria de responderle,_

_ pero no __importaba, ya nada importaba, su vida estaba completamente destruida_

_ y lo que se suponía iba a ser una feliz __acontecimiento se trasformo en su peor infierno._

_Los huesos del Uzumaki se estremecieron involuntariamente y el mismo escalofrío que ella hubo sentido esa noche,_

_ a __él también lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. _

_Pero pese a todo lo sucedido recientemente no se iba a dar por vencido, _

_tenia __que rogarle su perdón, decirle que la amaba y que… y… _

_No... ¿A quien pretendia engañar? _

_Él la amaba, sí de eso estaba __seguro pero _

_¿Cómo iba a justificarle que se había acostado con la que mujer que alguna vez considero el amor de su_

_vida?_

_Descalzo y con el torso desnudo, miro en todas las direcciones buscándola agobiado, esa mirada apagada y _

_totalmente desolada de su esposa se habían grabado en su memoria, _

_sabia perfectamente que nunca olvidaria esa __noche, _

_pues había dañado a la persona mas importante de su vida y el único culpable era él…_

_La madrugada se encontraba presente en compania un de ventarrón que anunciaba una pronta precipitación y sacudia _

_las copas de los arboles con todo a su alrededor._

_Al final en la distancia pudo divisar a ojiperla como se alejaba corriendo tambaleante, _

_sin pensarlo echo a correr detrás__ ella, en cada movimiento de su maratón le parecia imposible alcanzarla _

_puesto que le __daba la impresión que __corría_

_cada vez mas rapido…_

_Luego de un cierto tramo ya bastante alejado de su hogar por fin logro alcanzarla,_

_tomándola__ de un brazo para que no __huyera._

_ Pero la frágil mujer, para su asombro logro zafarse de su agarre bruscamente estrellándole un furioso golpe en_

_su rostro._

_De imediato se llevo su mano hacia su mejilla golpeada, de cierta forma lo hacia sentirse un poco aliviado. _

_Aun jadeante __por la carrera intento hablarle a la Hyuga, _

_pero fue sorprendido por ésta al extraña y calmadamente por fin hablar…_

_-No vuelvas a tocarme…- le dijo con voz __gélida_

_Los azules ojos del pelirubio se abrieron en demasía dejando ver a dos dilatadas pupilas de la impresión, _

_trato de __recuperarse y aun dentro de su conmoción le contesto_

_-Me lo merezco esto y mucho más… Hinata yo…- _

_pero no pudo concluir porque la misma voz gélida lo __interrumpió_

_- Mañana enviare a mi abogado a tu oficina para iniciar el tramite de divorcio-_

_Naruto no podia creer lo que oía ¿Divorcio? _

_Pero… Él la amaba, aquellas simples palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza _

_¡No esto no podia estar ocurriendo!_

_-¡Espera! ¡No me dejes! ¡Ella no significo ni significa nada para mi! ¡Yo Te Amo a Ti! ¡¿Me oyes? ¡A ti!– _

_exclamo __desesperado y en su frenético ataque de pena se abalanzo al suelo de rodillas aprisionandola de la cintura en _

_un vano intento por detenerla, por hacerla cambiar de parecer…_

_El ya encapotado cielo empezo a descargar violentas gotas de lluvia sobre la tierra mojando a ambos, _

_más ninguno era __consciente…_

_El rubio aun sumido en su desesperacion continuo_

_-¡Yo Te Amo Hinata! Perdoname! ¡Por favor perdoname!- _

_Hizo una pausa atropellada, pues sentía que se ahogaba en sus propias lagrimas pero ya no le importo_

_-Yo sé que no hay palabras ni explicaciones validas para esto que te he hecho… Pero… ¡Yo Te Amo! Perdóname por favor… Sin ti no sé vivir- _

_Termino de decir en un quebrado murmullo mientras más lagrimas amargas resbalaban por sus enrojecidas mejillas, _

_sumergido por completo en su aflicción…_

_Hinata quien hasta el momento permacia petrificada escuchando cada palabra de su marido, se sintio por un instante _

_entre la espada y la pared porque ella también lo amaba, pero era tan grande y terrible el daño que no dejaba ni un _

_pequeño espacio al perdon…_

_El silencio nuevamente se volvio a cernir sobre ellos, siendo roto unicamente por el repique de la lluvia _

_y los ahogados __sollozos del que todavía era su esposo; _

_por un momento estuvo al borde de flaquear en su decisión pero al mirarle,_

_nuevamente el penoso recuerdo de aquella habitación y los gemidos __hicieron eco en sus pensamientos,_

_por otro lado __finalmente comprendió la desilusión que sentia era mas fuerte que su amor por el Uzumaki_

_Entonces sin mas nada por hacer o hablar, delicadamente como solo ella podia hacerlo se desprendio de aquel abrazo _

_lastimero. Camino unos pasos hacia atrás alejandose definitivamente de él y elevo su mirada al cielo dejandose _

_empapar por la lluvia como intentando lavar su afliccion._

_Ya habia tomado su decisión y no se retractaría, lo miro por ultima vez para luego darle la espalda y antes de marcharse _

_solo le dijo…_

_-Adiós… Naruto Uzumaki-_

_Y el rubio ojos color cielo se quedo ahí en mitad de la calle, de rodillas en un letargo donde solo murmuraba __perdón_

_mientras la veia perderse bajo la lluvia, _

_aquella que los encontraria juntos por ultima vez…_

_No sabia a donde iría, ni que iba a ser de él sin ella, ni siquiera si la volvería ver… _

_Esa noche Naruto Uzumaki había __perdido el amor de una buena mujer por una noche lujuriosa con la que alguna vez _

_creyó el amor de su vida_

_Lejos de esta triste escena, una feliz pelirosa meditaba lo acontencido, _

_lo habia rechazado en la universidad por estar __enamorada de otro joven,_

_ pero ahora era diferente, estaba de vuelta en su vida por cosas del Azar _

_y así tuviera que vender su alma a la oscuridad..._

_Lo iba a recuperar…_

**_Fin del Flashback_**

* * *

><p>-Esa noche llame a la tia Hitomi para perdirle que me dejara pasar la noche allí. A la mañana llame a un abogado para iniciar los tramites de divorcio lo mas pronto posible... Ahora rento un departamento pequeño cerca del centro y desde esa noche no he vuelto a saber de él- termino de relatar para quedarse en silencio<p>

El té no había sido bebido por ninguo de los dos, Neji que habiendo escuchado atentamente cada palabra de la fémina, la veía remover el liquido frío de la taza lentamente con la mirada perdida en algun punto fijo del mismo, hasta que volviendo en si lo miro, el brillo y la calidez que caracteriban su dulce mirar parecian haber abandonado sus ojos color plata exhibiendo un lugubre vacio en ellos. De pronto sintio mucha tristeza por su prima conocia su vida y sabia perfectamente que esto ultimo habia terminado por destrozarla completamente.

Entonces sin rodeo alguno, seriamente le pregunto:

-Dime Hinata-chan ¿Que es lo que piensas hacer?-

**To Be Cont...**

* * *

><p>•:*: *¸.·' •:*: ✶ ✶⌒【ツ】⌒ •:*: *¸.·' •:*: *¸.·' • •:*: *¸.·' •:*: ✶ ✶⌒【ツ】⌒ •:*: *¸.·' •:*: *¸.·' • •:*: *¸.· •:*: *¸.·'<p>

_** ESPERO QUE AHORA SI LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO**_

_** JAJAJA OBVIAMENTE ES UN NUEVO SASUHINANARU.**_

_**¡OJALA QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO!**_

_**Y COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO SUS CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS**_

_**SALUDOS ENORMES Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI OTRO FIC " ALREADY OVER" **_

_**BUENAS NOCHES Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO =)**_

**_ATTE: ORI-CHAN23_**

•:*: *¸.·' •:*: ✶ ✶⌒【ツ】⌒ •:*: *¸.·' •:*: *¸.·' • •:*: *¸.·' •:*: ✶ ✶⌒【ツ】⌒ •:*: *¸.·' •:*: *¸.·' • •:*: *¸.· •:*: *¸.·'


	2. Cap2: Juegos del Destino

_**Dos Caminos: Un Destino**_

_Creía que el Amor no __tenía medidas_

_O dejas de creer tal vez otra mujer_

_Y olvide aquello que una vez pensaba_

_Que nunca acabaría…_

_Pero sin embargo termino_

_**...SasuHinaNaru...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*** <strong>__**Disclaimers**__**:**__** *****_

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen,_

_son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_(S__i fueran míos Sakura se iría lejos y_

_Hinata__ se quedaría con Sasuke y Naruto a la vez)_

_**¡Sin más que disfruten el cap!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap2:<strong>** Juegos del Destino **

Se volvió a mirar el ventanal de la cafetería, su reflejo se mezclaba con las hojas caídas de los árboles eran arremolinadas por la brisa matinal, Neji seguía observándole, para él ella todavía era una pequeña a la que podía leer como un libro y no se equivocaba puesto que sabía que su prima le ocultaba algo más.

Con tranquilidad regreso su vista al castaño, guardo silencio por un momento más, intento decir algo pero sus labios sólo se movían sin emitir sonido, hasta que cerrando sus ojos e inhalando un poco de aire trato de calmarse para luego hablar en un triste susurro casi inaudible

-Aun no lo sé… Estoy embarazada-

* * *

><p>La habitación todavía se encontraba en penumbras, la luz apenas se colaba por los pequeños huecos que las cortinas no lograban cubrir. Los cláxones de los coches se escuchaban como ruidos lejanos rompiendo con la tranquilidad de aquella mañana.<p>

Tenia sueño, y eso era algo que lo ponía de muy malhumor más del que comúnmente era portador, pero era consciente de que era su culpa puesto que la noche anterior en vez de ir a descansar como acostumbraba normalmente los días de semana, su secretaria Karin una exuberante pelirroja lo había seducido de tal forma que sus hormonas fueron incapaces de resistirse a tal tentación, asíque dejándose llevar envuelto en un torbellino de sensaciones lujuriosas termino en su departamento teniendo sexo desenfrenado hasta casi el amanecer.

Fue el primero en despertar, miro la hora y raudamente se dirigió directo al baño para darse una merecida ducha. La mujer en cambio no hizo ni el mas mínimo movimiento que indicara que pretendía levantarse, por el contrario sólo se acurruco un poco más y siguió durmiendo ajena al movimiento de su alrededor.

Salio de la ducha envuelto en una toalla de color blanca, por el torso y sus negros cabellos pegados a su rostro escurrían pequeñas gotitas de agua; al observarla seguir descansando sus negras orbes brillaron de irritación al ver que la pelirroja no se había despertado aun, por lo que se acerco al extremo de la cama donde esta descansaba, donde sin rodeo y delicadezas alguna la sacudió para que se levantara de una buena vez.

-¿Q-qué sucede?- pregunto todavía somnolienta

-Despierta es tarde ya- le increpo fríamente –Se supone que los empleados llegan primero que sus empleadores- y la zarandeo una vez más

-¡De acuerdo! Ahí voy Sasuke-kun- le hablo Karin ya despabilada por tanta agitación

Sin pudor alguno completamente desnuda camino con toda tranquilidad hacia el tocador para asearse. Cuando salio se encontró con su jefe a medio vestir, sin embargo en ningún momento volteo a mirarla siquiera, de pronto un teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Sasuke exhalo un profundo suspiro pues ya sabia de quien se trataba, tomo el aparato y antes de contestar le hablo a la mujer sin verla

-Iré a contestar la llamada a mi estudio cuando regrese espero no estés aquí- y abriendo la puerta de la alcoba transitó un pequeño corredor que lo llevaba a dicho lugar donde de un portazo se encerró a hablar.

La pelirroja bufo molesta, pues esperaba un poco mas de cordialidad de su parte luego de la apasionada noche que compartieron o por al menos que la llevase en su coche hasta el consultorio pero nada de eso sucedió puesto que este le pidio que se marchara de inmediato.

Sin más remedio tendría que irse en un taxi.

Ya estaba acostumbrada, no era la primera vez que le seducía y luego terminaba su noche con él en el departamento, esto se mantenía desde hacia tres años y medios, tiempo que había empezado a trabajar para él. A la mañana siguiente después de haberla hecho suya se comportaba frío y distante y a pesar de las advertencias del colega de su jefe, estoicamente lo soportaba porque según ella estaba enamorada.

Tomándose su tiempo como toda mujer, busco su ropa esparcida por algún rincón de la estancia descubriéndola hecha un bollo en el suelo casi debajo de la cama. Le sacudió un poco el polvo que pudiera tener, aunque bien sabia que era imposible porque su jefe era demasiado meticuloso en el orden y limpieza tanto de su casa como en la oficina; con su mano derecha empezó a alisar las arrugas que las prendas mostraban.

Apresuradamente se coloco su ropa interior de encaje negro, deslizo con suavidad una falda gris para luego subir la cremallera abierta del lado izquierdo, asió una blusa blanca que apresuradamente acomodo sobre si para abrochar velozmente cada botón.

Peino su cabello en una coleta alta, maquillo un poco sus ojos carmesí, se calzo unos tacones tipo Stiletto, cogio su cartera y partió de mala gana hacia la salida del piso del que era dueño su jefe: Sasuke Uchiha.

Pensó en pasar a saludarle, pero el portazo que dio al entrar a su estudio era clara señal que no estaba de humor para su "cariñosa despedida" **–**_**Bueno nunca esta de humor**_**-** se dijo a si misma mientras sigilosamente se alejaba del lugar.

* * *

><p>En las lejanías de la cuidad, más precisamente en un barrio residencial una imponente mansión se alzaba en todo su esplendor, era el imperio Hyuga.<p>

Rejas negras cercaban dicha casa, en su interior mármol blanco lujosamente relucía y exquisitos cuadros de reconocidos artistas colgaban de sus blancas paredes. Enormes ventanales se elevaban en los aposentos del lugar mientras que mucamas pulcramente vestidas con uniformes negros, delantal y guantes blancos, corrían unas largas cortinas azules de finísimo raso para permitir el paso de la luz del día.

Grandes habitaciones poblaban la primera planta de la estancia, en la planta baja enormes salones surcaban. El frente de la misma dejaba ver verde pasto en su extensión con una gran variedad de flores silvestres mientras que el jardín trasero exponía un espectáculo de flores tales como rosas, lirios, azucenas, y otras especies. En medio de aquel maravilloso paisaje una laguna artificial reinaba calma y transparente.

Un hombre maduro de cabello castaño, ojos perlados y serio semblante se hallaba sentado en un cómodo sofá en la sala principal, leyendo el periódico del matutino.

-¿Hiashi-sama desea algo más?- le pregunto una de sus criadas mientras servia a éste un té

-No gracias… Mi hija Hanabi ¿Ha despertado ya?-

La empleada no alcanzo a contestar ya que fue interrumpida por la joven que acababa de ser nombrada

-Si padre buen día- le dijo con una brillante sonrisa para regocijo de Hiashi

-Buen día, me alegro que hayas despertado temprano, quiero hacer unas compras y deseo que me acompañes- expreso calidamente

Y sin necesidad de que éste dijera algo más Hanabi ordeno

-Ayame dile al chofer que tenga listo el coche mi padre y yo partiremos en unos minutos- sin darle tiempo a contestar a la mucama se dio la vuelta en pos de seguir la charla con su padre

La altanería y arrogancia era algo que caracterizaba a Hanabi Hyuga, quien se creía superior a todas aquellas personas que la rodeaban.

Cuando su madre murió ésta paso a ser la luz de los ojos de Hiashi Hyuga, quien alejo por completo de su lado a su otra hija Hinata, llegando al punto de maltratarla tanto física como verbalmente.

El carácter dulce y sumiso de la chica provocaba en él el recuerdo de su difunta esposa, aquella fragilidad que por demás dejaba ver no podía evitar ser comparada con la de su madre, puesto que creía que a causa de eso ella había fallecido minutos después de nacer la menor, aun no aceptaba que una enfermedad terminal la venia consumiendo desde hace años y cuando Hanabi nació las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban fueron extintas en el parto trayéndole de inmediato el repentino deceso.

Por su parte Hinata creció en medio de la sombra de la soledad y el desprecio mientras que Hanabi era amada y consentida por su padre. Con el tiempo la situación se fue tornando cada vez más insostenible al punto de que Hiashi cuando cumplió doce años encerró a su primogénita en un internado de señoritas en Inglaterra y al terminar sus estudios allí la desheredo dejándola completamente a merced de su suerte.

Sus tíos quienes enterados de las circunstancias que rodeaban a su sobrina, vanamente intentaron hacer entrar en razón a éste quien se negaba rotundamente diciéndoles que era una vergüenza para la familia Hyuga y nunca debería de haber nacido, insensatas y crueles palabras que desgraciadamente Hinata escucho y por muchos años quedarían latentes en sus pensamientos, así que sin mas viendo los tintes que tomaba la situación la acogieron en el seno de su familia adoptándola como una hija más tratando de brindarle todo el amor que le fue privado anteriormente.

Luego de eso no volvió a saber más nada de su progenitor ni de hermana.

-Padre ¿A dónde iremos?- lo interrogo la castaña

- Pues ya has cumplido la mayoría de edad por lo que debo empezar a instruirte en el manejo de la empresa, recuerda que tú eres mi única sucesora- le argumento seriamente.

-Entiendo y no te defraudare- expreso solemnemente

-Lo sé querida, lo sé- y dicho se levanto de aquel cómodo sofá para ser seguido de cerca por su hija mientras se dirigían al coche que en marcha los esperaba para partir.

* * *

><p>El mediodía se imponía mas el sol seguía oculto tras aquel manto de nubes gris, en Konoha indicaba que era hora pico pues los trabajadores empezaban el receso de su almuerzo y algunos niños empezaban a salir de las instituciones rumbo a sus hogares<p>

En un elegante restaurante dos ejecutivos se encontraban reunidos en pos de negocios.

-Bien Minato ¿Tienes algo que objetar con respecto a la ultima cláusula del contrato?- pregunto un moreno de ojos tan negros como el ónix

-No, francamente me encuentro completamente satisfecho, la presidencia quedara en manos de tus hijos Itachi y Sasuke mientras que la vicepresidencia pertenecerá sólo a Naruto, mi hijo- contesto conforme sonriendo ampliamente dejando ver un brillo de satisfacción en sus azulinos orbes.

-Perfecto con este contrato quedaran unificadas las empresas de construcción Uzumaki y Uchiha… ¡Salud!- y levantando una copa de champagne se dispuso a brindar alegremente

-¡Salud! Porque la paz y la unión reinen en nuestras empresas y familias- dijo chocando amablemente su copa con la de su nuevo socio.

Sin embargo lejos distaba esa paz que ansiaron por tantos años, sus familias durante generaciones habían sido indiscutidos rivales al punto de sabotearse los negocios y cuando ellos alcanzaron el mando de dichas empresas planearon crear un contrato de unificación para sellar aquella absurda y antigua rivalidad que los enfrentaba.

Ese mediodía Fugaku Uchiha y Minato Uzumaki habían terminado de finiquitar un importante contrato de por vida que por artilugios del destino únicamente presagiaba futuros problemas.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba atiborrada de papeles, ser secretaria del primogénito de los Uzumaki no era nada fácil, sin contar que el teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Tan sumida se estaba en el papeleo que no se percató de la llegada de alguien hasta que éste hablo<p>

-Buenas tardes señorita… Yamanaka, busco al licenciado Uzumaki- le dijo en tono grave un hombre de cabellera roja y ojos color turquesa leyendo de lejos la pequeña tarjeta que colgaba del lado izquierdo de la camisa de la secretaria

La mirada de aquel individuo la hizo sentirse intimidada hasta que reaccionando ligeramente le brindo una sonrisa y le contesto de manera cordial

-Bienvenido a la Compañía Uzumaki ¿Busca al hijo o al padre?- interrogo

-A Uzumaki hijo- expreso serio

-Bien, tome asiento y aguarde un momento por favor que enseguida lo recibe- le manifestó y cogio el teléfono para informarle a éste que le estaban buscando

-¿Señor Uzumaki?- hablo algo nerviosa

-¿Qué quieres Ino? Estoy ocupado- contesto secamente

-Hay una persona que lo requiere… ¿Lo hago pasar?- le interrogo tímidamente, ese día no había sido el mejor para su jefe, la mañana arrancó con la anulación de un contrato y la perdida en un negocio inmobiliario importante.

-Si, que pase- le autorizo

-Señor…- lo llamo dubitativa ya que el recién llegado no le dijo su nombre

-Gaara, Sobaku No Gaara- le contesto

Por toda respuesta sonrió a su torpeza de no haberle preguntado su nombre y le anuncio

-El señor Uzumaki hijo lo espera en su oficina pase por aquí- le indico y a continuación lo guío por un estrecho corredor sobriamente alfombrado hasta el lugar donde seria recibido por el rubio

Ino golpeo suavemente la puerta del despacho

-¡Adelante!- exclamaron del otro lado

-Permiso licenciado; adelante señor Gaara- y se retiro cerrando la puerta tras si dejando a los dos hombres solos

-Tome asiento ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?- cuestiono serio

-Soy Sobaku No Gaara, el representante legal de la señora Hinata Hyuga- argumento

Y el clima de aquella oficina cambio repentinamente.

Ino, quien anteriormente pretendió retirarse, ante su natural curiosidad, no puedo evitar quedarse tras la puerta y escuchar. Ni bien oyó que aquel hombre era el abogado de su esposa, rápidamente corrió hasta a su escritorio donde tomando nuevamente el teléfono entre sus manos se dispuso a llamar a su amiga, Sakura Haruno para informarle las nuevas.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ¿A caso escucho bien? Sin embargo su habitual seriedad no le permitió mostrar ningún otro sentimiento en las facciones de su rostro. En su cabeza los pensamientos se agolparon de tal forma que se sintió confundido. Pero toda esta conmoción sólo duro unos pocos segundos y retomando su autocontrol le hablo<p>

-¿Cuándo te has enterado?-

-Pues… Antes de lo que ocurrió esa noche empecé a sufrir una serie de malestares, al principio no le di importancia y lo atribuí al estrés laboral, pero una mañana en la oficina me sentí mareada y lo ultimo que recuerdo es que cuando desperté estaba en la camilla de un hospital- hizo una breve pausa como rememorando aquel momento y prosiguió- Luego apareció un doctor y me indico que fuera al laboratorio que me iban a extraer sangre para hacerme unos análisis así descartaba cualquier enfermedad. A las dos horas que regrese con los resultados me anuncio que estaba embarazada de tres meses; la noche que sucedió… eso era cuando iba a decírselo, pero ahora no sé supongo que cuando reúna fuerzas para verle se lo diré- concluyo tristemente

-Comprendo... Por favor Hina-chan no dejes pasar más tiempo- Neji

-No niisan, no lo haré-

* * *

><p>Sentado en un parque con aire meditativo disfrutaba de la vista que le ofrecía el lugar. Todavía no tenia ganas de ir a su oficina donde le esperaba un cúmulo de papeles para firmar y planos que corregir y enviar. Ese tarde su padre lo había llamado para confirmarle que por fin se había cerrado el trato con la compañía Uzumaki y debía prepararse porque pronto tomaría posesión de la presencia junto a su hermano.<p>

Reconocido arquitecto como su padre, Itachi Uchiha sabía muy bien que Sasuke le iba a relegar todo a él, porque no tenía el más mínimo interés de participar en la dichosa presidencia. Su pasión era la medicina y eso fue lo que demostró cuando recibió su titulo el dia de su graduación.

Una leve brisa meció sus negros cabellos y un sentimiento de cambio se anido en su interior, de pronto supo que grandes acontecimientos se avecinaban a su alrededor.

Respirando ondamente recogio su chaqueta del respaldo de la banca y tranquilamente se dispuso a volver a su oficina no sin antes hacer una parada en alguna cafeteria para degustar un delicioso café reparador.

* * *

><p>-Sra. Ryuzaki no se debe preocuparse no es nada grave, sólo es un pequeño resfríado-diagnostico y continuo -Con estos cambios de clima es muy común contraer esta clase de enfermedades, igual al estar embarazada no puedo recetarle ningún medicamento excepto vapor para descongestionar las vías respiratorias y guardar reposo durante al menos una semana, transcurrido ese lapso debera ponerse en contacto con mi secretaria para que le indique la fecha de su nueva revisión - le dijo muy serio a una señora que aparentaba tener seis meses de embarazo.<p>

-De acuerdo doctor gracias- le dijo.

Éste le extendió la receta y la paciente se retiro del consultorio, una vez en soledad por el intercomunicador le hablo a su secretaria

-Karin que pase la que sigue-le profirió

-Sasuke-kun la ultima paciente que tenias llamo informando que no iba a poder asistir así que cambio el día de consulta para mañana a última hora- le informo

-¿Quien era?-

-La señora Uzumaki, es una paciente nueva- le manifestó

-De acuerdo ¿Eso es todo?- interrogo

-No también llamo tu madre y dejo dicho que esta noche hay una importante reunión familiar y que no puedes faltar- concluyo

-¡Demonios! Bien comunícate a casa de mi madre y confirma mi asistencia para las ocho y treinta y dile que si prepara sashimi no me quedare a cenar- y soltó el botón del intercomunicador dándole fin la conversación.

* * *

><p>-Hinata-chan ¿Seguirás con tu puesto en la empresa de los Uzumaki?- cuestiono<p>

-No… antes de que me encontraras, iba camino a enviar mi renuncia- se explico

-¿Piensas buscar otro trabajo?- volvió a cuestionar

Un suspiro cansado escapo de sus labios

-Si pero de momento puedo sustentarme gracias a unos ahorros que tenia guardados- contesto

El castaño con aquel suspiro se sintió incomodo, su intención no era molestar a su prima por lo que rápidamente alego

-Mira Hinata-chan, discúlpame si mis preguntas te incomodan pero mi padre, mi madre y yo realmente estamos preocupados por ti-

Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y una lágrima traicionera lentamente rodó por su sonrojada mejilla y entonces tomando ambas manos de su primo que se encontraban sobre la mesa le dijo

-Gracias, voy a estar bien- y limpiando aquella lágrima trato de sonreír una vez más y se fue de aquella cafetería sin rumbo alguno…

* * *

><p>…<em>Representante legal… Representante legal… <em>Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza por un momento dejándolo sin aliento, sintió como si una cubeta de agua del Océano Antártico le cayera encima, sin embargo tratando de retomar el control de sus emociones empezó a hablar

-¿Representante legal de mi esposa? No sé de que me esta hablando- le dijo haciéndose el desentendido, tenia la esperanza de haber oído mal

El pelirrojo abogado guardo silencio un instante en cual lo observo fijamente deduciendo al instante el estado emocional en que se encontraba el Uzumaki, luego rompiendo el contacto visual tomo su maletín de donde extrajo un papel

-Señor Uzumaki usted entiende perfectamente de que le hablo, su esposa solicito el divorcio, aquí- le dijo señalándole el papel- esta el documento. Le recomiendo que contacte a su abogado así puede revisarlo; le dejo mi tarjeta para cuando hable con su abogado éste se pueda comunicar conmigo- y terminando de hablar se levanto de su asiento y se fue dejándolo allí sin nada que decir.

El rubio sólo se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos donde la imagen de una Hinata desolada se le presentaba una y otra vez. De pronto un sonido lejano empezó a llegarle a sus oídos, era su móvil que indicaba que lo estaban llamando.

Busco el aparato en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, que acomodado estaba en el respaldo de su silla de escritorio, reviso la pantalla y se sorprendió de gran manera al ver que el llamado pertenecía a su esposa por lo que sin demoras contesto

-¿Hinata?- pregunto con voz trémula

-Si Naruto-kun, soy yo… Sólo llame para decirte que necesito hablar contigo- dijo la voz del otro lado

-¡S-si si! Claro dime cuando y donde- hablo un poco nervioso el ojiazul

-En media hora, en el parque que esta a cinco cuadras de la oficina- y sin darle oportunidad a decir algo más colgó

* * *

><p>Después de haberse reunido con su primo y hablar, por un buen rato vago por la calles de Konoha sin rumbo alguno hasta que llego a un enorme parque que al principio no reconoció, entrando en él recorrió las bancas buscando alguna que estuviera alejada de la muchedumbre que paseaba por allí hasta que hallo libre una debajo de un enorme árbol de Sakura en donde se sentó.<p>

Sabia que debía decirle lo del embarazo, en un principio después de lo ocurrido pensó en no decirselo pero no ganaría nada ocultándole algo tan importante, era el padre de su hijo y no podía negarle al bebe el derecho de ser reconocido por éste.

Por lo cual, luego de un intenso debate en su interior con sus pensamientos y sentimientos se decidió a marcarle al Uzumaki y concretar el encuentro en ese parque que minutos antes de llamarle reconoció.

* * *

><p>Con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, un hombre de cabello blanco con pequeños tintes azulados, las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su blanca bata de medico y una pequeña tarjeta sujetada del lado derecho con el nombre de Suigetsu Hozuki ingresaba al consultorio donde una placa de bronce en la entrada rezaba:<p>

"_**Dr. Sasuke Uchiha Medico Obstetra"**_

-¡Hola Karin-chan! ¿Esta Sasuke?- pregunto

-¡Maldita sea Suigetsu! ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!- le refuto con enfado la pelirroja

Se conocían desde niños, él era dos años mayor que ella, habían asistido a la escuela primaria y secundaria juntos, pero al terminar la preparatoria sus caminos se separaron cuando Suigetsu se marcho a Estados Unidos a estudiar la carrera de Odontología, país en el cual conoció al Uchiha en un hospital donde ambos practicaban su residencia.

Al principio ninguno de los dos se hablaban, pues al pelinegro le parecía desagradable la personalidad de éste mientras que el peliblanco lo veía como un amargado egocéntrico. Pero pocos meses pasarían, para que por medio de una convención internacional de tratamientos de enfermedades venéreas ambos pudieran conocerse mejor y posteriormente entablar una amistad.

Cuando Suigetsu volvió tiempo después de graduarse a la primera persona que busco de sus amigos fue a Karin, quien a través de él conseguiría trabajo como secretaria en el consultorio Uchiha.

-¡De acuerdo de acuerdo! No te enfades jajaja- y soltó una carcajada, le divertía en demasía el rostro enfadado de ésta se asemejaba a una niña haciendo berrinche

-¡¿Cómo que no? ¡No soy una niña!- exclamó furiosa

-Aún no me has dicho ¿Está Sasuke si o no?- le interrogo conteniéndose de volver a reír estruendosamente

Le estaba por responder cuando una puerta se abrió y el Uchiha con una expresión molesta apareció

-¿Qué son esos gritos?- interrogo irritado

-¡Konnichiwa Sasuke! ¿Estás ocupado?- saludo y después pregunto con aire despreocupado

-Konnichiwa… No- contesto secamente

-Pues entonces vayamos a la nueva casa de té, que se inauguro ayer aquí en frente de tu consultorio- le propuso alegremente

El ojinegro sin pronunciar palabra asintió con la cabeza por lo que ambos se dirigieron rumbo a aquel sitio.

* * *

><p>Sentada bajo aquel árbol apreciaba la vista maravillosa del parque, mamás jugando felizmente con sus pequeños, otras arrullando a sus bebes en bonitas carreolas y transeútenes paseando a sus macotas o simplemente haciendo ejercicios.<p>

De pronto sintió una presencia, una presencia que conocía muy bien, podía sentirlo y también olfatearlo, aquel aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo lo reconocería incluso en la distancia.

Ni bien su esposa colgó la llamada, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo para calmarse, desde esa desdichada noche habían pasado días sin saber de ella. Incluso todas sus pertenencias aun estaban la que era su casa y ahora ocupaba sólo él, nada se llevo, nada mando a recoger, todo seguía allí en su lugar, como si el tiempo no hubiera seguido su curso, como si el tiempo en aquella enorme casa se hubiere detenido.

Un sentimiento de felicidad y culpa embargo su interior, al fin volvia a verla, necesitaba tenerla de vuelta consigo, la necesitaba urgentemente a su lado. Su ser clamaba por ella.

En medio de aquella tribulación que lo rodeaba, su secretaria entro a su oficina

-Sr. Uzumaki tiene un llamado, es Sakura- le informo

El rubio volviendo de nuevo en si, asió su chaqueta y sin darle una respuesta salio a toda prisa de la compañía.

Y ahora estaba ahí, mirándola embobado como el día de su boda, sentada en esa banca debajo de aquel árbol de Sakura que la arremolinada brisa vespertina despojaba de sus hermosos pétalos haciéndolos danzar a su alredor regalándole a Naruto una maravillosa visión.

Cuando ella giro a verle, el palpitar de su corazón se detuvo por un momento, estaba más hermosa de lo que la recordaba y sus blancas lunas a pesar de estar apagadas le mostraban una leve luz que para él era suficiente para encandilarlo. Saliendo su estupefacción le hablo

-Konnichiwa Hinata-chan-

Pero la ojiperla no contesto su saludo sólo se limito a verle para luego bajar la mirada y decirle quedamente

-Siéntate debemos hablar-

_**To be cont…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Ohayo Queridos Lectores!<strong>_

_**Espero que todos esten bien y no haber tardado mucho en actualizar =)**_

_**Aca estoy nuevamente con el segundo capitulo.**_

_**Les comento que estuve toda la noche debatiendo la especialidad de Sasu-chan en la medicina**_

_**va en realidad de toda la familia Uchiha.**_

_**En este segundo cap ya han aparecido un par de personajes (dos son de mi propiedad la paciente y la mucama)**_

_**Tambien les comento que en los proximos capitulos como algunos personajes**_

_**no tienen apellido no me va a quedar mas remedio que inventarles uno,**_

_**porque yo se los busque en internet pero no los encontre...**_

_**A menos que no haya buscado bien si algun lector conoce el apellido de Karin y Jugo no les inventare ninguno.**_

**_¡Deseo que hayan disfrutado este capitulo tanto como yo al escribirlo!_**

**_Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a aquellos lectores que me dejaron Review:_**

**_**Maribelteka**_**

**_**Biankis Uchiha**_**

**_**Tsuki Hime**_**

**_**aAnNaz**_**

**_**Missmurder**_**

**_**Shiu-san**_**

**_**SasuHina4evr**_**

**_**Yue Yuna**_**

**_**Artemis - Akai yume**_**

**_¡Gracias! La verdad fueron más reviews de los que esperaba asique les agradezco nuevamente el que sigan mi nuevo Fic._**

**_Sus comentarios me alientan a seguir._**

**_Para aquellos que siguen el otro Fic Already Over, le cuento que ya empece con el cap 11,_**

**_por lo que en cualquier momento lo subo =)_**

**_Bueno me despido y como siempre espero ansiosa sus criticas constructivas_**

**_Gracias nuevamente y nos estamos leyendo =)_**

**_Que tengan un bonito dia noche_**

**_¡Sayo!_**

**_Atte: Ori-chan23_**


	3. Cap3:Un Nuevo Amigo…

_**Dos caminos: Un destino**_

_Después de haber sufrido tanto tiempo_

_Sólo quiero respirar_

_Intento escapar de lo que me hace daño_

_Busco__ salir de este oscuro lugar…_

_**...SasuHinaNaru...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*** Disclaimers: ***<strong>_

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen,_

_son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_(Si fueran míos Sakura se iría lejos y_

_Hinata se quedaría con Sasuke y Naruto a la vez)_

_**¡Sin más que disfruten el cap!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap3:<strong>__**Un Nuevo Amigo…**_

El transito era realmente insoportable, sin darse cuenta termino atascado en medio de aquel cúmulo de automóviles sin poder avanzar ni hacia atrás ni hacia adelante. Un choque múltiple, donde afortunadamente no hubo heridos, había entorpecido la avenida de tal forma que lo único que restaba por hacer era armarse de paciencia y simplemente esperar a que despejaran la zona.

Él que siempre destacaba por su puntualidad en las reuniones, esa noche irremediablemente llegaría tarde; cogio su móvil y rápidamente marco el número de su hogar

-Casa de la familia Uchiha- contestaron del otro lado

-¿Hotaru? Soy Itachi, comunícame con mi madre por favor- pidió el ojinegro

-Si Itachi-san aguarde un instante- y con el teléfono en su mano (que era inalámbrico) camino directo a la enorme sala de la gran mansión, donde Mikoto Uchiha hablaba alegremente de trivialidades con su esposo Fugaku.

Con todo el respeto que caracterizaba a la muchacha, ingreso en la elegante sala de estar dirigiéndose a donde ésta se encontraba sentada con el semblante acongojado en un fino sillón blanco cerca de su esposo

-Mikoto-san, disculpe que la interrumpa pero Itachi-san esta al teléfono y desea hablar con usted- manifestó alcanzándole el tubo

La pelinegra asió el teléfono con delicadeza y hablo suavemente

-¡Oh Santo cielo Itachi! Estaba preocupada por ti ¿Por qué no has llegado?- pregunto dejando notar en su voz un leve tinte de angustia

-Lo siento okaasan, pero el transito se congestiono repentinamente, al parecer hubo accidente múltiple por lo que seguramente estaré estancado un rato más- y lanzando un pequeño suspiro continuo- Discúlpame pero no podré llegar a tiempo como siempre-

Mikoto escuchando la explicación de su hijo mayor sintió a la ternura invadirla por completo al punto de arrancarle una hermosa sonrisa que al propio patriarca de los Uchiha, al mirarla le hacia recordar que era lo que lo había enamorado de aquella mujer.

Ella sabia que el momento que más disfrutaba Itachi, era cuando todos los integrantes de la familia se encontraban reunidos compartiendo una cena o simplemente una tarde de domingo, por lo que buscando consolarlo le dijo

-No te preocupes hijo, tu padre y yo comprendemos la situación sólo que al ser siempre puntual y ver que no llegabas me preocupe por ti- argumento y volvió interrogar –Dime ¿Sasuke-chan se ha comunicado contigo?-

-No tú ya lo conoces, tarde pero te aseguro que asistira- le contesto

-De acuerdo, por favor cuídate y conduce con precaución- expreso su madre

-Si okaasan adiós- y sin mas colgó finalizando la llamada

¡Perfecto! Se perdería una deliciosa cena familiar por ese estupido congestionamiento de transito, inusual en el primogénito Uchiha solto un bufido exasperado, si su madre lo viera seguramente lo compararía con Sasuke cuando se molestaba por algo mostrando actitudes de un chiquillo y echaría a reír, una pequeña risilla divertida escapo de sus labios al imaginar tal escena y hundiéndose en el asiento de su coche se dispuso retomar su espera, hasta que la vio…

* * *

><p>Luego de aquella conversación con Naruto decidió quedarse un poco más en aquel parque, a pesar de que él había insistido en llevarla a su casa y permanecer con ella, rechazo la oferta argumentando que necesitaba estar sola y pensar.<p>

En realidad no mintió realmente necesitaba estar sola y pensar, una maraña de sentimientos la enredaba en una especie de nebulosa que no la dejaba ver con claridad.

Camino taciturna nuevamente en aquel parque que por la tarde la había acogido en una de sus tantas bancas, hasta que dio con un sitio que le proporcionaba la vista de una Konoha nocturna, admirada por la belleza de aquella imagen volvió a sentarse en otra banca esta vez de piedra y se quedo ahí ausente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Su dispersión le duro unos pocos minutos puesto que en sus pensamientos ligeramente fue tomando forma el escenario de esa noche que yacía latente en sus recuerdos, entonces irremediablemente torrentes de lágrimas anegaron sus blancas orbes y no soportando más la pena y el desconsuelo que la colmaba interiormente, deshago su abatimiento en ese solitario parque.

La luna redonda se alzaba grande y majestuosa en el oscuro firmamento, acompañada de un séquito de diminutos puntos brillantes.

La luz de este astro envolvía en su plateada claridad la figura de la joven que sentada en el banco de piedra ensimismada en su dolor continuaba soltando su aflicción en amargas gotas saladas.

Su rostro oculto entre sus temblorosas manos fue liberado y elevado al cielo, mientras en la intimidad de su corazón le preguntaba a Kami-Sama ¿Por qué?

El tránsito por fin se descongestiono, no supo precisar exactamente cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, pero lo cierto era que su reunión fue aplazada de inmediato cuando decidió aparcar su coche y dirigirse hasta donde aquella mujer estaba.

No comprendía muy bien que era lo que lo movió a acercarse, tal vez curiosidad, pero cuando finalmente reacciono se encontraba de pie frente a ella.

La mujer, todavía con el lamento en sus perlas lo miró sorprendida. A esa hora no esperaba que hubiera gente en el lugar; él por su parte tomo asiento a su lado manteniendo una distancia prudencial y como si nada ocurriese con su usual calma empezó a hablar

-¿Sabes? Este parque es mi favorito, aquí suelo venir por las tardes en mis recesos-

Su corazón latió con fuerza, sentía miedo ¿Por qué este sujeto se sentó a su lado y le hablaba como si nada? Instantáneamente una de sus manos bajo a su vientre como queriendo protegerlo, Itachi que por un momento enfoco su vista en la inmensidad del cielo prosiguió

-Oye tranquila no soy un asesino ni un maniático o algo que se le parezca- y posando sus negros ojos sobre la joven le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

Hinata le miró con asombro no se esperaba esas palabras; las medito un momento solía ser ingenua pero no tonta, lo estudio en silencio unos minutos en los cuales ninguno de los dos dijo nada y después de deliberar dentro de si, esbozo una mueca que asimilaba una sonrisa y tímidamente comenzó a limpiarse aquellas gotas amargas que escapaban de sus dos ensombrecidos luceros

-Itachi Uchiha mucho gusto- expreso extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo

* * *

><p>Vacía y fría fue la primera impresión que surco sus pensamientos al abrir la puerta de su casa y entrar. De pie en el vestíbulo de la entrada observo su hogar en penumbras, avanzo unos pasos hasta el living, encendió un velador y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el diván establecido estratégicamente dentro de la estancia, cerro sus azules pupilas y los recuerdos del dialogo que había mantenido con su esposa por la tarde le llegaron con velocidad<p>

_**FlashBack**_

_Y ahora estaba ahí, mirándola embobado como el día de su boda, sentada en esa banca debajo de aquel árbol de Sakura que la arremolinada brisa _

_vespertina despojaba de sus hermosos pétalos __haciéndolos danzar a su alredor, regalándole a Naruto una maravillosa visión de ensueño._

_Cuando ella giro a verle, el palpitar de su corazón se detuvo por un momento, estaba más hermosa de lo que la recordaba y sus blancas lunas a pesar de _

_estar apagadas le mostraban una leve luz que para él era suficiente para encandilarlo. _

_Saliendo__ de su estupefacción le hablo_

_-Konnichiwa Hinata-chan-_

_Pero la ojiperla no contesto su saludo sólo se limito a verle para luego bajar la mirada y decirle quedamente_

_-Siéntate debemos hablar-_

_Sin refutarle, obedeció y espero a ella diera inicio pero la ojiperla se mantuvo en silencio,_

_las palabras se estancaron en sus labios, por lo que notándolo opto por empezar la _

_conversación_

_-Estoy aquí Hina-chan ¿Dime qué ocurre?- le indago con cierta ansiedad_

_La joven sintió un huracán de sentimientos en su interior, no podía dilatar más el motivo de_

_querer hablar con él por lo que respiro profundo buscando calma, lo contemplo un instante_

_y luego sin má__s rodeo pronuncio casi en un murmullo_

_-Estoy embarazada… de tres meses-_

_Sus azulinas pupilas se dilataron de asombro, repentinamente la felicidad inundo su ser_

_impidiéndole casi respirar, entonces una gran grito de __alegría se agolpo en su garganta_

_que__ reprimió por miedo a asustarla_

_-¿E-estas embarazada? ¿De tres meses?- le pregunto con sus sentidos alborotados incrédulo, quizá estaba delirando_

_Ella__ hizo un movimiento con su cabeza en señal de afirmación y sin poder contenerse más Naruto la estrecho entre sus brazos._

_Hinata por su parte no supo como reaccionar __sentía a la dicha y la tristeza mezclársele_

_s__in embargo en medio de su turbación pudo percibir con inmensa desilusión_

_como aquellos brazos que una vez la hicieron sentir protegida ahora la hacían_

_sentir incompleta y vacía… ¿Acaso ya no lo amaba?_

_La voz del rubio de pronto la saco de sus cavilaciones_

_-¡Hina-chan es maravilloso! No sabes cuan feliz me haz hecho- le manifestó emocionado_

_La ojiperla__ deshaciéndose sutilmente de aquel abrazo intento decirle algo pero el Uzumaki adelantándosele a sus palabras le hablo con seriedad_

_-Antes de que digas nada sólo… sólo escucha- y la sujeto suavemente de los hombros para poder expresarse mejor-Sé que para ti no es fácil y ganarme tu _

_perdón será una tarea difícil pero… por favor déjame intentarlo quiero que empecemos de nuevo… Yo te amo Hinata- le termino de decir acariciando una de _

_sus mejillas_

_La Hyuga se quedo estática por las palabras y porque al sentir la caricia no le produjo_

_ninguna sensación de calidez, sabia que él estaba esperando su respuesta pero ¿Qué le diría? Ya no confiaba en él, había traicionado su confianza el día de _

_su aniversario, provocándole una gran herida en su interior, le había roto el corazón sin piedad._

_El silencio los envolvió y Hinata __reflexionaba su ofrecimiento ¿Volver a empezar? _

_Era algo que deseaba intensamente, pensar que todo eso que vivió en los últimos días _

_era el fruto de un mal sueño, que pronto iba a despertar y que Naruto recostado a su lado le iba mirar sonriendo tiernamente como cada mañana, no _

_obstante no estaba dormida ésta era su realidad, una cruel y desagradable realidad._

_Pero se armo de valor y trato de ver claramente, no __podía negarle otra oportunidad ¿No?_

_Suspiro ago__biada, el rubio la miro inquieto esperando su respuesta, rogando para sus adentros que fuese positiva_

_-Tienes razón Naruto-kun no será fácil que ganes mi perdón, sin embargo no puedo negarnos otra oportunidad… por el bebe- le dijo acariciando dulcemente _

_su vientre todavia plano_

_-Entonces ¿No nos divorciaremos?- indago temeroso_

_-No Naruto-kun… ya no- le respondió con la inseguridad reflejada en su voz _

_Y no advirtiendo esto, rebozando de felicidad por tales palabras la abrazo suavemente, sin imaginar que las dudas dentro de los pensamientos de su _

_esposa se acrecentaban raudamente._

_**Fin de **__**FlashBack**_

De un salto se incorporo ¡Iba a ser PADRE! ¡Por Kami! Esta noticia le devolvió los colores perdidos a su vida y más al saber que su amada Hinata le daría otra oportunidad. Encendió todas las luces de la casa ya no existía motivo para estar en penumbras y cuando llego a la planta alta se detuvo en medio del corredor que llevaba a las alcobas, la vergüenza se presento inesperadamente. Después de aquel suceso no había vuelto a pisar esa habitación, retrocedió hacia atrás regresando a la planta baja donde tomo el teléfono y llamo a sus padres

-¡Hola! Somos Minato y Kushina Uzumaki en este momento no lo podemos atender. Después del tono deje su mensaje y nos comunicaremos a la brevedad… Cielo ¿De donde se apaga esta cosa? ¿Qué dices? Piiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

_**-Definitivamente deben cambiar**__** el mensaje del contestador- **_pensó y colgó. Iba a dirigirse a la cocina cuando el timbre sonó anunciándole una visita no esperada…

* * *

><p>Estaba cansado se notaba en su rostro, sacudió la cabeza tratando de dispersar la fatiga que parecía querer ganarle a su cuerpo. Estaciono y salio del interior de su automóvil, observo los alrededores de la cochera de la casa de sus padres buscando el coche de su hermano pero no estaba. Se le hizo raro, Itachi siempre era puntual, probablemente le quedo trabajo pendiente que no lograba terminar. Corregir planos era complicado<p>

Restándole importancia camino hasta una puerta que lo conducía hacia el interior de la mansión Uchiha, atravesó una gran galería de mármol de Carrara grisáceo y cruzando un corredor que guiaba a la cocina llego a la sala de estar donde su madre y su padre estaban reunidos.

-Okaasan, padre buenas noches- saludo

-¡Sasuke-chan! Que suerte que has llegado- dijo su madre tomándole ambas manos mostrando su alegría por su presencia

-¿Y mi Oniisan? ¿No llega aún?- pregunto intrigado

-No querido, tu hermano esta demorado en la avenida al parecer ha habido un choque múltiple que entorpeció el transito- le explico ésta

-Mikoto-san la cena ya esta lista- le anuncio Hotaru la mucama

-De acuerdo entonces pasemos al comedor- secundo Fugaku poniéndose de pie – Itachi ya no debe tardar- y sin mas los presentes se encaminaron a dicho lugar

* * *

><p>Miro la mano extendida en pos de saludo, titubeo un momento hasta que finalmente lo correspondió<p>

-Hinata… Hinata Hyuga- y se soltó

-Bonito nombre, significa un lugar soleado- le comento-Aunque al parecer el sol se escondió para ti- expreso mientras veía los rastros de su aflicción

Interrumpiendo el contacto visual poso sus perlas en la lejanía y como recordando pregunto

-¿Alguna vez has sido espectador en primera fila de una traición?-

Itachi se asombro más que por la pregunta por el agonizante dolor que sus palabras ocultaban, tal vez había sufrido una gran decepción amorosa pero no podría asegurar hasta que punto, aunque la forma de expresarse le decía que existía algo más.

-Sinceramente no… Pero si lo deseas me puedes decir que te ocurrió, sólo si lo deseas- le manifestó tratando se precavido

No tenia muchos amigos, las únicas personas cercanas a ella eran sus tíos, su primo a quien consideraba como su hermano y Kiba Inuzuka su mejor amigo de la universidad que se encontraba en Francia en una convención de Fisiatras donde exponían las nuevas técnicas de rehabilitación.

No era una chica muy sociable, su personalidad retraída logro en sus tiempos de universidad que sus compañeros la tildaran de "rara" por lo que nadie más que Naruto y Kiba estaban con ella.

La ultima vez que se comunico con Kiba fue por teléfono y después de lo sucedido, pero no se atrevió a hablarle sobre la infidelidad de Naruto, lo conocía tan bien que estaba segura que si le hablaba de ello, dejaría todo y tomaría el primer vuelo con destino a Konoha, no obstante no lo podía permitir por lo cual fingió un bienestar que no vivía.

Y ahora aparecía aquel hombre de la nada, ofreciéndole su tiempo para que le contara de aquello que la tenia tan apesadumbrada, pero que mas daba no tenia nada que perder, por lo que con esa pena tan onda que la atormentaba empezó a narrarle su mal

* * *

><p>Esa noche cenaron temprano, Hanabi se fue a su alcoba a leer un poco, a la vez que él se encerraba en su estudio bajo llave para no ser molestado, una vez allí se sirvió una copa de brandy de un mini bar que tenia, luego se aproximo al sillón de su escritorio donde se acomodo para disfrutar de aquel liquido.<p>

Nadie se aventuraba a entrar ahí, la única persona con autorización era Ayame su criada que lo hacia para mantener la limpieza del lugar.

En las paredes colgaban en total cinco cuadros familiares, en el primero aparecía Hiashi abrazando a una mujer de estado avanzado de embarazo con largo cabello lacio negro azulado ambos compartían una gran sonrisa, la fotografía les fue tomada un día de campo un mes antes del nacimiento de la primera de sus hijas, la mujer era Hikari Hyuga su difunta esposa; en el segundo se lo vislumbraba nuevamente a él pero esta vez de costado alzando en el aire a una pequeña niña de unos tres años con el cabello corto y negro azulado ambos también sonreían calidamente, esa toma la había hecho Hikari la escena le pareció tan tierna que sintió la necesidad de plasmarla.

Sobre la chimenea, colgaban los otros tres, en el centro se hallaba el retrato de Hikari ampliado de cuerpo entero donde lucia un hermoso kimono lila con pétalos de rosas bordados y en su rostro una bella expresión de alegría; del lado derecho Hinata de pequeña también de cuerpo entero sosteniendo en sus bracitos a un pequeño conejo blanco que igual que su madre vestía un kimono pero de color azul con flores de Sakura bordadas y finalmente a la izquierda estaba Hanabi con sus manos hacia atrás sonriendo e ídem que su madre y hermana mayor exhibía un kimono rojo con pájaros bordados.

Miro los retratos detenidamente conmemorando esos tiempos felices vividos junto al amor de su vida y no pudo evitar pensar en Hinata, la culpa lo asalto sorpresivamente y la mascara de frialdad cayo de repente.

Los años que transcurrieron se encargaron de mostrarle en el monstruo que se convirtió abandonado a su hija, negándole amor paternal y protección. Todavía recordaba claramente el día que su primogenita le suplicaba que no la alejara de él, que no la abandonara

_**FlashBack**_

_Su dolor __seguía latente, a pesar de que habían pasado cuatro años de la muerte de su esposa la sentía como si fuese muy reciente. Esa personalidad _

_alegre y jovial que alguna vez tuvo pereció el mismo día que le informaron su deceso después del parto de su última hija._

_Las semanas pasaban y el carácter de Hinata cada vez se asemejaba más al de su madre incluidos s__us gestos y persona._

_Ya no soportaba tenerla cerca porque todo en ella la recordaba._

_El rechazo se hizo presente y las habituales muestras de cariño que antaño le __ofrecía _

_desaparecieron _

_Su comportamiento hacia ella__ fue cambiando radicalmente y se empeño en ejercer una presión que no debía sobre la niña._

_-¡Eres una vergüenza! ¡__Mírate! No puedes resolver un problema tan sencillo-_

_-L-lo siento padre… Tienes razón soy una vergüenza-_

_Al cabo de un tiempo en sus pensamientos empezó a rondar la idea de que el carácter de ésta era exclusivamente de los débiles y por ende una muy mala _

_influencia para su hija menor; según el veía no avanzaba en nada de lo que se le enseñaba para el futuro._

_Varias noches seguidas la __oyó llorar en la soledad de su habitación, ahogaba los hipidos con la almohada, pero él simplemente la ignoraba y seguía de largo _

_a su alcoba. Su ceguera era tan grande que en su amargura y capricho que congelo sus sentimientos para ella._

_H__asta que una mañana llego a la conclusión de que no era una digna heredera Hyuga, por lo que de ahora en más sólo centraría su atención en Hanabi _

_quien siendo pequeña, demostraba poseer una gran inteligencia y destreza._

_Finalmente __tomo una determinación, el destino de Hinata estaba decidido._

_Rápidamente__ se contacto con su asistente _

_-Kaede soy Hiashi busca de inmediato un internado para señoritas en Europa__ para Hinata, una vez que lo tengas inicia los tramites de inscripción, luego _

_llama a la aerolínea y compra un boleto de ida ni bien te digan la fecha de ingreso de la niña-_

_-Si Hiashi-san ¿Algo más?- pregunto extrañada por la orden de su jefe_

_-No, solo cuando tengas todo listo me llamas, no puede pasar de hoy- y colgando el teléfono dio por finalizada la comunicación._

_Ese día su hermano fue a visitarlo con su esposa._

_Hizashi __a través del enorme ventanal de la sala que tenia vista al jardín, pudo ver a su sobrina sentada abrazando sus rodillas a orillas de la laguna artificial _

_con el semblante triste y ausente, pero no dijo nada atribuyo aquel comportamiento al sentimiento que le causaba no tener a su madre._

_Antes del mediodía, hablando de negocios y trivialidades con su hermano el teléfono de la mansión sonó_

_-Casa de la familia Hyuga- contesto una criada_

_-Habla Kaede Aizawa asistente de Hyuga-san- dijo la voz del otro lado_

_-Un momento por favor- pidió la empleada_

_-Hiashi-san tiene teléfono es su asistente- le informo entregándole el tubo_

_-Dime-_

_-Hiashi-san ya todo esta listo, el internado al __que asistirá esta en Londres y se llama British School, también compre el boleto de ida como me ordeno, su _

_vuelo es para las seis de la tarde de hoy- indico Kaede_

_-Perfecto cinco y media el chofer la dejara en el aeropuerto- y sin darle tiempo a decir nada mas colgó_

_-Ayame- llamo a la criada_

_-Si Hiashi-san-_

_-Ve a la alcoba de Hinata y prepara sus maletas- le ordeno_

_La mujer__ asintió y en silencio partió a la habitación de la niña a preparar su equipaje._

_-¿Hinata-chan se va de viaje?- indago Hizashi sorprendido mirando a su esposa_

_-Si a un internado de señoritas en Londres- le respondió secamente y continuo –No puede permanecer más en esta casa ¡Es una vergüenza para mi _

_familia! Por lo que decidí enviarla a ese lugar… Quizá así aprenda algo-_

_-¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu hija? ¡Es una niña! ¿Te has vuelto loco?-le reprocho airado su hermano_

_-¡Una niña débil! ¡Que nunca debió de haber nacido!- le grito con furia_

_De pronto la mirada horrorizada de Hitomi se centro en la entrada de la sala, allí parada con sus perlas anegadas en lagrimas se encontraba Hinata quien _

_había presenciado toda la discusión. _

_Un silencio profundo__ se apodero de la estancia donde ninguno de los presentes pudo formular palabra, la destrozada niña sólo tenia la vista fija en su padre _

_mientras el eco de esas crueles y frías palabras resonaba con fuerza en su cabecita._

_No dijo nada sólo bajo la mirada y tan sigilosamente como llego se fue._

_Hizashi quien no pudo soportar tal escena le lanzo un golpe a su hermano en el rostro quien perdiendo el equilibrio por el impacto cayo sentado al suelo._

_-¡Eres un maldito desalmado!- exclamo_

_Éste entretanto se ponía de pie solamente le dijo mirándolo con rencor_

_-Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, aún así Hinata se marchara-_

_Las horas pasaron y el momento de partir llego, los tíos de la ojiperla a pesar del incidente continuaron allí, muy en el fondo albergaban la esperanza de _

_que Hiashi a ultimo momento recapacitara, pero no sucedió._

_El chofer aguardaba en la entrada con el coche en marcha, las maletas ya estaban guardadas en baúl, sólo faltaba la niña._

_Con inseguridad bajo las escaleras, en la puerta su padre y sus tíos la esperaban, éstos últimos la acompañarían hasta el aeropuerto no la dejarían sola._

_Avanzo hacia ellos el momento había llegado, lucho contra su tristeza no quería llorar, se prometió ser fuerte pero al verlos se derrumbo e inevitablemente _

_amargas gotas saladas resbalaron por sus pálidas mejillas_

_En medio de su pena se aferro a su padre quien se mantenía quieto sin atinar siquiera a tratar de contenerla, y comenzó a suplicar ante la atónita mirada _

_de sus tíos empañada de dolor _

_-¡Padre por favor no me alejes de ti! ¡Te prometo que dejare de ser débil!_

_¡Que __seré una buena niña! Pero por favor no me alejes de ti- le suplico _

_Mas él ni siquiera la__ escuchaba._

_La escena realmente era angustiante pero se torno insoportable cuando la niña se soltó y retrocediendo dos pasos hacia atrás abatida cayo de rodillas en _

_tanto continuaba suplicando, Hitomi sintió partirse su corazón en dos al ver a su sobrina en el suelo implorando y a su cuñado desde su altura observarla _

_con desden_

_Sin pensarlo se acerco a la niña, se acuclillo a su costado y la abrazo en tanto le susurraba dulcemente al oído_

_-Sé fuerte cariño por favor… Piensa que nos tienes a nosotros, te amamos como si fueras nuestra hija… Por favor pequeña no hagas esto… Ven iremos _

_contigo al aeropuerto- _

_Empezó__ a desesperarse, Hinata no le respondía, seguía allí arrodillada frente a su padre sin parar de llorar murmurando suplicas casi inaudibles, Hizashi _

_notando la desesperación de su esposa se contuvo de golpear nuevamente a su hermano que aun yacía impávido frente a su hija. _

_También__ se acerco a la niña y delicadamente la tomo entre sus brazos._

_Hizashi__ fue hacia la puerta de salida y la abrió, antes de marcharse junto a Hinata quien estaba en sus brazos y su esposa,_

_v__olteo hacia el lugar donde Hiashi seguía de pie de espalda a ellos y con todo el resentimiento que en su corazón se anido le dijo_

_-Hazte ala idea que desde hoy para ti he muerto y será mejor que contactes a tus abogados porque quiero la parte que me corresponde de la Compañía _

_Hyuga-_

_Luego ordenaron al chofer cambiar las pertenencias de la niña al maletero del coche de Hizashi, una vez cumplido el pedido, Hitomi se ubico en el asiento _

_del copiloto mientras su esposo se acercaba y acomodaba a la pequeña en su regazo cerro la puerta subió a la parte del conductor y arranco alejándose de _

_aquel lugar._

_Esa tarde Hitomi Hyuga se contacto con su agente de viajes para conseguir boleto en el mismo avión que su sobrina, ahora más que nunca no la dejaría _

_sola _

_Hiashi __por su parte al quedar solo se encerró en su estudio a beber._

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

Repentinamente algo tibio y húmedo surco su mejilla, deslizo su mano derecha casi temblorosa hacia arriba y limpio aquella gota salada que escapo de su orbe plateada y se impresiono.

La ultima vez que supo lo que era llorar fue cuando su amada Hikari murió sin embargo aquel desdichado recuerdo removió esas emociones que creyó perecieron en el pasado.

Trato de aclarar su mente, pero cuando se recobro se encontraba de pie frente a la fotografía donde se veían a él y a Hinata sonrientes, sus dedos trémulos acariciaron la imagen de su hija hasta que finalmente sus ojos enrojecieron y un caudal amargo empezó a trazar grandes cauces en su rostro, aquella fotografía se mezclaba con la Hinata de su recuerdo, abatida en el suelo de rodillas suplicante frente a él.

Tomo el retrato entre sus manos la observo un momento más y luego la acerco a su pecho en una especie de abrazo dejando de reprimir el llanto que luchaba en su interior por emerger al tiempo que murmuraba

-Perdóname Hikari… Perdóname donde quiera que estés por lo que le he hecho a nuestra pequeña-

Después de tantos años abría la celda en la aprisiono sus sentimientos dejándolos libres al fin

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta y al instante se quedo petrificado la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento se encontraba de pie ahí en el umbral de su entrada con una bolsita de comida china para dos y una enorme sonrisa<p>

-¡Sakura! ¿Q-qué haces aquí?- sus ojos se desorbitaron de la sorpresa

-Naruto ni que hubieras visto un fantasma- le dijo con aire juguetón y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios entro sin esperar la aprobación del Uzumaki

Con la nueva noticia que lo tenia felizmente alborotado, olvido por completo a su amante pelirosa, que después de aquel día la esquivaba sin descanso, Sakura cansada de su desaire y animada por la llamada de su rubia amiga Ino Yamanaka decidió presentarse en su casa así sin mas.

Como ya conocía la casa se traslado libremente hacia la cocina donde deposito la bolsa que contenía la comida, en tanto esto ocurría el rubio se quedo parado en mitad del corredor que conectaba a la cocina con el living-comedor.

Con una bandeja en su manos donde cargaba la comida caliente y dos tazas de té, camino por ese mismo corredor hasta toparse con Naruto en la mitad, éste que se encontraba cabizbajo levanto su mirar y sus zafiros se enfocaron en la alegre pelirosa que de antemano pudo presagiar que lo que estaba por ocurrir no iba a gustarle en lo absoluto.

Se aproximo hasta el Uzumaki con la preocupación brillando en sus grandes jades y le interrogo

-Dime Naruto ¿Sucede algo?-

-Si Sakura debemos hablar- le respondió con seriedad

* * *

><p>La cena concluyo sin noticias de Itachi, muy a pesar de lo que creían éste nunca llego, ni volvió a llamar, pero como él conocía del motivo de aquella reunión su presencia no era tan indispensable, por lo que una vez acomodados en el living y bebiendo café Fugaku le comento a su hijo menor<p>

-Sasuke el motivo de esta reunión fue para informarles a ti y a tu hermano que finalmente el acuerdo de unificación entre las compañías Uchiha y Uzumaki finalmente esta firmado- expreso y continuo- Ahora serán una sola. La presidencia quedara al mando de Itachi y de ti y la vicepresidencia estará bajo la responsabilidad del hijo de Minato-

Aunque no estaba de acuerdo prefirió no reclamarle a su padre el haberlo involucrado en aquel negocio, por lo que como siempre ya se las ingeniaría para dejarle todo a Itachi, él ya tenia su profesión era medico y era feliz, no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo participar de dicho puesto.

-Y el próximo sábado por la noche se hará una fiesta de gala para festejar esta "unión" definitiva entre ambas familias- anuncio su padre

-Eso quiere decir que esta semana tengo mucho por hacer ¡Oh Kami! ¿Me alcanzara el tiempo?- se pregunto Mikoto

Fugaku y su hijo echaron a reír definitivamente Mikoto Uchiha era especial.

* * *

><p>-… Y hoy hablando con él… le dije que estaba embarazada- finalizo Hinata su relato<p>

Itachi la observo luego de que hubiera terminado de narrarle su historia, la fragilidad que mostraba era absoluta así como las secuelas que le dejo esa traición. En su vida había sufrido tal acto, pues él nunca estuvo enamorado de nadie, al igual que su hermano las mujeres pasaban por su lecho sin compromiso alguno, amaba su libertad y hasta el momento no tenia necesidad de estar con alguien.

-¿No te has casado muy joven?- le pregunto curioso

-No… este año cumplo veinticuatro- le respondió

-Y me dices que no jajaja- rió

La musical risa del Uchiha finalmente logro calmarle la angustia que hasta unas horas atrás sentía.

-Hinata-chan hay situaciones en las que la vida pone a prueba nuestra templanza, debes ser fuerte contra la adversidad no sólo por ti ahora en tu interior crece un pequeñín que te necesita-

-Lo sé sólo que no es fácil, las imágenes del esa noche vienen una y otra vez a mi cabeza-hizo una pausa y continuo –Hoy me propuso volver a empezar, acepte pero… ya no estoy segura de lo que siento por él- concluyo

-Yo creo que eso debe a que todavía estas dolida y es lógico pero debes tratar de olvidar si quieres volver a empezar- le dijo

-Aún sigo sin entender que fue lo que hice mal para que pagara mi amor de esa manera-

Itachi sintió pena realmente estaba dolida y tratando de hacerla sentir mejor siguió

-Ve el lado bueno, si a ti no te hubiera ocurrido nada nunca te habría conocido, eres afortunada tienes personas a tu alrededor que te quieren y hoy te has ganado un nuevo amigo- y le guiño el ojo

Hinata se sorprendió ¿Un nuevo amigo? Y una calida sonrisa afloro en sus labios, se sintió feliz ahora tenia un nuevo amigo.

Contemplaron unos minutos el paisaje nocturno hasta que la ojiperla reviso su reloj

-Es tarde debo irme- le anuncio a su nuevo amigo

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto él

-Diez y media en punto-

-De acuerdo vamos te acompaño-

Hinata iba a rebatirle pero Itachi ya había emprendido la marcha hacia su coche, por lo que resignada le siguió.

Por la avenida todavía circulaban unos pocos y aunque el movimiento en las calles de la cuidad aun persistía con los minutos parecía mermar. Cuando llegaron al automóvil el Uchiha quito la alarma de seguridad destrabo las puerta y abrió la del copiloto, Hinata titubeo pero al final entro al coche, luego Itachi fue hacia lugar de conductor se acomodo el cinturón de seguridad y arranco con destino la de la ojiperla.

* * *

><p>Dejo la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa de la sala, y se sentó, Naruto por su parte imito el gesto. La incertidumbre la estaba carcomiendo hasta que el rubio hablo<p>

-Lo siento Sakura pero esto debe terminar-

Sus ojos abrieron y sus pupilas se dilataron por tal declaración, las lagrimas empañaron sus ojos y empezó a llorar. El ojiazul a pesar de todo continúo

-Los años pasaron, entiéndelo ya no siento nada por ti más que un afecto. Amo a Hinata y…- pero no pudo seguir Sakura fuera de si lo interrumpió

-¡¿Un Afecto? ¡Maldito mentiroso siempre me has amado a mi, me lo has dicho todas la veces que estuvimos juntos!-

Tenia razón en los cinco meses que llevaba de estar con ella se lo decía incansablemente, pero no era más que un mero espejismo pues él había comprendido que amaba a su esposa.

-De verdad lo siento, pero me he dado cuenta que a quien amo es a Hinata, además ahora va darme un hijo-

Un mar caía de sus ojos, esto no podía estar sucediendo, seguramente era una artimaña que esa insulsa había inventado para que volviera con ella; frenéticamente empezó a negar con su cabeza mientras lo miraba fuera de si.

El Uzumaki preocupado no sabia como actuar por lo que en un impulso solo atino a abrazarla, se acurruco entre sus brazos permaneciendo un buen rato buscando sosegarse y repentinamente sintió la necesidad de salir de ahí, necesitaba pensar.

Bruscamente se deshizo de aquel abrazo lo miro de frente y sin que Naruto lo previera Sakura le dio un beso desesperado que él no pudo evitar responder, después dejándolo completamente aturdido se fue.

En sus pensamientos una idea se había fijado: No renunciaría al amor del rubio…

_**To Be Cont…**_

* * *

><p><em>Holaaa!<em>

_Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi_

_Como veran, ha salido a relucir un poco del pasado de Hinata,_

_Y a su vez ésta ha ganado un nuevo amigo._

_Les comento que este cap me hizo llorar de solo imaginarme la escena_

_De ella suplicando a su padre fue horrible._

_En fin esta semana vagando por Wiki Naruto lei que Hinata estaria _

_A punto de ser mas heroína que Sakura francamente no se si sera verdad_

_Pero igual me hizo muy feliz leerlo XD_

_¡Por fin dejará el papel secundario!_

_Bueno para cerrar quiero agradecerles una vez más el que leean este fic_

_Y que me dejen sus comentarios como digo siempre_

_Me animan a continuarlo =D_

_¡Bien! Antes de despedirme hasta el prox cap quiero agradecer a los _

_Lectores que dejaron Reviews =)_

_****Sophie Giralt de Cullen****_

_****Ragheyra****_

_****Maribelteka****_

_****Yuemai****_

_****Mina****_

_****Yuri Akiza****_

_****Niki Hyuga****_

_¡Gracias! Me despido y como siempre espero sus reviews =)_

_Que tengan un bonito día o tarde o noche =)_

_¡Sayooooo!_

_Atte: Ori-chan23_


	4. Cap4: Embarazo: Las consecuencias…

_**Dos Caminos: Un Destino**_

_En el lamento divino,_

_Que emite un extraño resplandor_

_Yo sólo reuniré las oraciones;_

_Una maldad de negro avanza en secreto_

_Y el corazón busca un lugar para lamentarse…_

_**...SasuHinaNaru...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*** <span>Disclaimers:<span> *****_

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen,_

_Son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_(Si fueran míos Sakura se iría lejos y_

_Hinata se quedaría con Sasuke y Naruto a la vez)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Sin más que disfruten el cap!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap4: Embarazo: Las consecuencias…<strong>_

Sus pronunciadas ojeras denotaban lo demacrado de su rostro, nuevamente había pasado una pésima noche. Posterior a que Itachi la dejara en su casa, el cansancio la venció a tal punto que opto por ir directamente a dormir sin ingerir nada; a la madrugada unas terribles nauseas la despertaron y por consiguiente un ida y vuelta al sanitario le impidió retomar su descanso.

Desde la entrada del tocador observo su lecho casi intacto, exhalando un pequeño suspiro acarició su vientre con dulzura y se dirigió a la cocina, tenia que comer algo su cuerpo ya le reclamaba alimento.

Después de desayunar se dio una ligera ducha y se vistió, debía pasar por la oficina de su abogado para detener los tramites de divorcio que había iniciado, pero algo en su interior le advertía que no era correcto, sin embargo decidió omitir ese aviso y una vez lista emprendió la ida a dicho lugar.

Transitaba las calles de Konoha con aparente tranquilidad, sumida en la tormenta que se desataba en su interior, navegaba sintiendo que en cualquier momento su pequeño barco se hundiría y ella quedaría aferrada a sus restos en un naufragio sin final.

A pesar de haberse propuesto darse una segunda oportunidad, ese "algo" interior al que nombramos "sexto sentido" le hablaba en un leguaje que en su estado emocional no lograba comprender. Cuando regreso a la realidad, se encontraba de pie frente a un pequeño local que se situaba en la calle principal de la cuidad, con pasos inseguros ingreso en la recepción finamente decorada, donde una bella castaña de cabellos cortos y ojos negros la recibía con una pequeña sonrisa de bienvenida

-Buen día ¿La puedo ayudar?- pregunto amablemente

-¿E-eh? S-si, busco a Gaara-san- respondió vacilante

-¿Tiene cita usted con él?- volvió a preguntar

-No, pero… él ha iniciado unos trámites en mi nombre- le contesto

-Bien, veré si la puede recibir, tome asiento por favor y aguarde un momento- le indico

-Si, claro-

La joven recepcionista se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió al despacho de su jefe, golpeo la puerta con suavidad dos veces hasta que una voz desde el interior le autorizo el acceso

-Gaara-san hay una mujer que lo busca… dice que usted ha iniciado unos tramites en su nombre- le comento

-¿Te dijo su nombre Matsuri?- interrogo serio

-No pero…- estaba por acotar pero éste la interrumpió

-Dile que siga y la próxima vez pregúntale el nombre a la persona que me busque- le reprendió

Apenada la fémina sólo asintió levemente y se dirigió en busca de la ojiperla que aguardaba en uno de los sillones de la recepción

-¿Señora…?- llamo

-¡Oh Disculpe! Hinata… Hinata Hyuga- le respondió

-Hyuga-san siga por favor, primera puerta a la derecha- señalo volviendo a su puesto

Avanzo unos pasos hasta toparse con dicha puerta en la que una brillante placa de metal dorado con letras en color negro decía

"_**Sobaku No Gaara Abogado"**_

Golpeo y espero a que del otro lado le concedieran el permiso para su entrada

-Adelante- se escucho una voz grave

Con su característica timidez ingreso en el recinto y haciendo una pequeña reverencia saludo con cordialidad

-Buen día Gaara-san-

-Hyuga-san- dijo expresando un poco de sorpresa – Buen día… ¿A que debo el honor de su visita? El abogado de su esposo aún no se ha contactado conmigo es por eso que no me he comunicado con usted-

-Justamente por ese motivo he venido- le respondió titubeante y apartando la mirada continuo -Quiero detener los tramites del divorcio-

* * *

><p>Luego de lo sucedido con Sakura esa noche, se sintió tonto desde aquel beso necesitado que ella le había proporcionado, se seguía preguntando cómo fue capaz de corresponderlo, de nuevo traicionó a Hinata sólo que esta vez a través de un beso.<p>

Muy a su pesar debía reconocer que esa mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes como el jade de alguna manera lograba perderlo de una forma indebida, sabia que ya no la amaba pero representaba la tentación en persona, la lujuria se apoderaba de su cuerpo y sus sentidos se cegaban completamente, podía calificarlo como un deseo oscuro ya que con su esposa le ocurría todo lo contrario. Todo lo que se podía relacionar con ella era la pureza, estar con ella en la intimidad era "hacer el amor" porque lo que él sentía por Hinata era eso… Amor.

De todas formas el final de aquella relación que cinco meses atrás empezó fue esa noche, relación que inicio sólo por ese sentimiento de antaño que creyó vivo aún dentro de si.

Haciendo a un lado esos pensamientos decidió ir en busca de sus padres para darles la buena noticia sobre el heredero que estaba en camino.

Con una enorme felicidad dibujada en su rostro asió su abrigo del perchero de la entrada, recogió las llaves de su vehiculo y sin mas se monto en él con destino a la casa de sus padres.

Rumbo al lugar pudo distinguir entre la multitud que atravesaba las aceras, la figura de una mujer con una inconfundible cabellera negra azulada que sin duda pertenecía a su esposa.

Acelero un poco y traspaso a algunos coches, una vez que la hubo alcanzado bajo la ventanilla de la parte del copiloto y la llamo

-¡Hina-chan!- exclamo alegremente

Hinata quien iba ensimismada en su propio mundo, giro bruscamente al oír su nombre con tanta familiaridad en busca de la persona que la requería y lo vio allí regalándole aquella radiante sonrisa que tiempo atrás revolucionaba sus sentidos.

-¿Naruto-kun?- parpadeo sorprendida

-¡Si Hina-chan!-y riendo le dijo- Voy a casa de mis padres a darles la noticia del bebé y ya que te he encontrado me gustaría que fuéramos… juntos a anunciárselos ¿Quieres… venir?–

La duda tomo posesión de su ser ¿Ver a sus suegros después de todo lo ocurrido? ¿Cómo iba a mirarlos sin sentir que provocaba pena? Seguramente Kushina sentiría lastima por ella, y Minato… ¿Qué pensaría Minato? ¿Qué acaso pretendía retener a su hijo con lo del bebé, quien claramente demostró estar interesado en otra mujer?

Era consciente que al momento de contraer matrimonio con Naruto, Minato su padre no estaba para nada de acuerdo, ella no era la clase de mujer que le gustaba para su hijo, lo sabia porque el día que el rubio menor anuncio su compromiso escucho por accidente una conversación entre Minato y Kushina…

_**Mini-FlashBack**_

_La cena había sido maravillosa, esa noche Naruto Uzumaki anunciaba a sus padres su compromiso con Hinata Hyuga. _

_Inundada de felicidad no pudo ver el ambiente que se había creado a su alrededor, _

_ese disgusto mal disimulado que _

_invadía al rubio mayor._

_Kushina viendo la alegría de la joven sintió pena, entonces tomando el brazo de su esposo lo invito a ir a su estudio con _

_la excusa de buscar algo. Una vez allí ambos empezaron a discutir…_

_La mansión Uzumaki realmente era amplia. Sus dimensiones la hacían dueña de un sinfín de corredores y puertas que _

_llevaban a diferentes áreas del lugar._

_Necesitaba ir al tocador, lo padres de su novio se habían retirado un momento _

_y que quería aprovechar ese instante __para ir._

_Beso a Naruto con suavidad y con una sonrisa le pregunto…_

_-Cariño ¿Podrías indicarme donde queda el tocador?-_

_-Por supuesto mi amor el tercer corredor de alfombra roja- le respondió sonriendo_

_Sin esperar más se levantó de su asiento con delicadeza y se dirigió a donde Naruto le había indicado, _

_pero para su __sorpresa los tres corredores tenían alfombra roja…_

_¿Ahora cómo sabría que corredor la llevaría al tan ansiado tocador? _

_Apresurada escogió el corredor del medio, _

_caminó observando cada puerta buscando una señal que pudiera indicarle cual _

_era su destino, pero en su búsqueda oyó unas voces detrás de una puerta que le parecieron familiares y decidió _

_detenerse y golpear pero de pronto lo que escucho la dejó completamente atónita…_

_-Vamos querido, deberías calmarte, seguramente esta jugando tú lo conoces…- se oyó hablar una voz femenina_

_-No Kushina tú sabes tan bien como yo que esto de compromiso va enserio_

_ y lo peor es que sabe que esa mujercita me desagrada… _

_No __conocemos a sus padres, su posición económica no es favorable… _

_Seriamos el hazme reír de nuestras amistades…- contesto una voz masculina como si escupiera cada palabra_

_-Pero cielo… Confiemos en que nuestro hijo recupere el juicio… Ya lo verás la dejará tarde o temprano lo hará… - consoló _

_la voz femenina..._

_Una triste lágrima descendió por su mejilla…_

_Sus suegros no la querían… _

_Olvidando el tocador regreso junto a su prometido y con la excusa de sentirse mal le pidió que la llevara de vuelta a su _

_hogar…_

_**Fin de FlashBack**_

Una lluvia de preguntas se agolpo en su cabeza, al punto de provocarle una terrible jaqueca.

Naruto por su parte descendió del coche confundido y un poco atemorizado al ver que Hinata se quedo parada allí sin atinar a moverse o hablar vagos recuerdos de la noche de su compromiso le llegaban fugazmente y un sabor amargo le inundo los sentidos.

Le meneo con delicadeza haciendo que ésta lo mirara profundamente con la incertidumbre brillando en sus orbes perlas

-Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?- interrogo

-S-si, sólo… no he tenido una buena noche… Las nauseas me han tenido mal y no he dormido bien… es todo- le explico tratando de sonreír

No obstante una curvatura en sus labios pretendió asimilar una sonrisa, estaba más que claro que después de aquel amargo suceso las sonrisas de Hinata se habían esfumado, dando espacio a muecas que fingían serlo y antes de que el ojiazul pudiera agregar o preguntar algo más, la ojiperla se dirigió hasta el vehiculo de su esposo y abriendo la puerta le dio una muda afirmación a la primera pregunta de la conversación.

El Uzumaki se sintió nuevamente feliz, ignorando por completo la turbación que Hinata sufría en ese preciso instante y subiendo a su coche emprendió la marcha a la casa de sus padres.

* * *

><p><strong>-Se solicita la presencia del doctor Jugo Fukuzawa en sala de cirugías-<strong>

Convoco una voz femenina por alto parlante, la clínica esa mañana estaba atiborrada de personas, el sector de urgencias había colapsado, una explosión en una fábrica de lámparas había ocasionado varios heridos con diferentes grados de gravedad.

En los pasillos de la Clínica se podían ver a doctores de distintas especialidades ir de un lado al otro en medio de un intenso ajetreo.

El alto parlante seguía pronunciando nombres cada dos minutos requiriendo a médicos para distintas tareas y su nombre se escucho una vez más…

**-Se solicita la presencia del doctor Jugo Fukuzawa en sala de cirugías-**

Oyendo el llamado por segunda vez, vistiendo un camisolín de cirugía verde, pantalones del mismo color y un barbijo blanco a medio colocar se desplazo con parsimonia hasta el sitio donde era requerido.

Se caracterizaba por ser una persona sumamente tranquila y de poco hablar, era alto de semblante apacible; cuando llego a destino una mujer de cabello negro le saludo alegremente

-¡Ohayô Jugo-san!-

Se detuvo ante la mujer y haciendo una breve reverencia correspondió el saludo sin pronunciar palabras.

-Siempre tan expresivo- se dijo más para sí que para él – Tenemos un paciente femenino, con quemaduras de tercer grado en brazo derecho y quemaduras de cuarto grado en pierna izquierda, el brazo derecho esta en necrosis y lamentablemente la pierna derecha va a tener que ser amputada, la paciente esta lista para la anestesia- concluyo la mujer

La operación duro aproximadamente cinco horas, que para aquellos jóvenes cirujanos pareció una eternidad. Su meticuloso labor era supervisado paso a paso por la Jefa de Área de Cirugía y directora del Hospital

-Dra. Uchiha ya informamos al departamento de Psiquiatría para que envíe a alguien que pueda contener a la chica cuando despierte de la anestesia- informo una enfermera

-Bien Akemi-chan puedes retirarte… Oh si! Casi lo olvido en media hora reúne a todos los que puedas en la sala de juntas-

-Si doctora- respondió

* * *

><p><em><strong>-"El que es infiel una vez lo seguirá siendo, por más que le pida perdón y le prometa el cielo y las estrellas a la persona traicionada… Es como las mentiras, quien miente una vez lo hará una y otra vez… Honestamente creo que esta cometiendo un error y no se lo digo como abogado se lo digo porque usted parece buena persona"-<strong>_

Durante todo el viaje el parloteo de su marido le pareció lejano casi inaudible, la palabras que su letrado le había dicho rodaron en su cabeza desde que abandono el recinto, debía reconocer que él tenia razón, pero aún así poseía una pequeña esperanza de poder reconstruir su matrimonio, de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

-Llegamos Hina-chan- anuncio el rubio atravesando las rejas de la gran mansión Uzumaki

Saliendo de su letargo miro hacia todos lados confundida, corroborando que lo que su esposo decía era cierto, habían llegado…

-¡Naru-chan!- exclamo felizmente su madre al ver al ojiazul ingresando al living

-¡Ohayô Okasan! ¿Y papá donde esta?- interrogo

-¡Hinata!- volvió a exclamar sorprendida Kushina cuando vio a la ojiperla asomarse dejándose ver

-Kushina-san gusto en volver a verla- expresó no muy animada tratando de sonreír

Tal y como Hinata imagino su suegra la miraba con pena, si con pena, se sentía desnuda ante la mirada de esa mujer, no obstante un leve mareo la hizo tambalear al punto de tener que sostenerse de Naruto para no caer.

-¡Hina-chan! ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado

-S-si… es normal- le contesto con suavidad maternal

El rubio la miro tiernamente y la condujo a uno de los sillones de la sala para que se sentara, Kushina quien no entendía lo que sucedía, espero a que su hijo le explicara que estaba ocurriendo con su esposa…

-Quería que estuviera papá así podría decírselo a ambos… Pero te lo diré a ti primera… ¡Mamá Hina-chan esta embarazada! ¡Voy a ser PADRE!- le anuncio eufórico con un brillo especial en sus zafiros

-¡¿QUEEEE?- se escucharon dos voces al unísono

Minato quien estaba ingresando a la estancia alcanzo a escuchar la noticia, ambos quedaron perplejos un instante hasta que la voz de Naruto los devolvió a la realidad

-¿No me van a felicitar? ¿Acaso no les da gusto que yo vaya a ser padre?- les pregunto casi decepcionado

-No por supuesto que si, es sólo que nos toma por sorpresa la noticia- le dijo Minato tratando de convencer a su hijo

Y nuevamente como Hinata presagió, su suegro pensaba que pretendía retener a su hijo con su embarazo. La mirada de desprecio que le brindó, se lo dijo sin necesidad de palabras…

-¡Felicidades Naru-chan! Seguramente será niña- hablo Kushina tratando de distender la tensión que se había formado

-¡No! Será niño, un niño fuerte e inteligente como su abuelo y su padre- dijo orgulloso el mayor de los Uzumaki

-¿Y de cuantos meses estas Hina-chan?- interrogó la pelirroja a su nuera, quien no había pronunciado casi palabra alguna

-Ah! P-pu-pues de tres… de tres meses- respondió sintiendo como su voz se iba perdiendo en el ambiente

-¡Bien pues ahora tenemos otro motivo de festejo! No solo la unión las empresas sino también la venida del futuro heredero- dijo feliz Minato.

-¡Pero primero debemos celebrar nosotros! ¡Hiroko-san!- llamo

Pulcramente vestida con el uniforme de los empleados de servicio hizo su ingreso una mujer entrada en edad, con sus cabellos color plata prolijamente peinados en un rodete

-¿Si Kushina-san?-

-Agregue dos lugares más a la mesa, mi hijo y su esposa se quedaran a almorzar- indicó

-Como usted mande señora- y dando media vuelta se retiro del lugar

* * *

><p>El consultorio estaba casi lleno, muchas mujeres aguardaban ser atendidas por él, ese día se sentía especialmente raro como si algo fuera a sucederle, algo que muy dentro suyo le inundaba y llenaba de un sentimiento extraño que no podía precisar con exactitud que era.<p>

Decidió hacer caso omiso a estas sensaciones y continuo su labor ahuyentando cualquier pensamiento que no lo vinculara con su trabajo.

-Permiso- entro su secretaria -Dr. Uchiha vengo a recordarle que a ultima hora tiene cita la señora Uzumaki-

-¿Algo más?- pregunto fríamente sin mirarla

-No… No doctor- contesto desilusionada, pues esperaba que al menos le regalara una mirada de esos penetrantes orbes negros que lograban hacerla temblar del éxtasis que le provocaba

-Bien puedes retirarte-

Ni bien cerro la puerta, sus cejas se curvaron dejando ver una expresión de frustración y desagrado, pero luego la suavizo, ella lo amaba así como era y no estaba en sus pretensiones cambiarlo...

Nadie lo tiene en cuenta pero desde el momento en el que nos estamos gestando en el vientre de nuestra madre, el destino ya tiene escrito nuestro camino y en nosotros esta seguirlo o modificarlo con nuestras acciones…

* * *

><p>Habían terminado de almorzar, cuando el sonido de un teléfono móvil interrumpió la conversación de sobremesa que llevaban a cabo<p>

-¿Hina-chan no es tu teléfono?- le pregunto Naruto

-Si creo que si… Discúlpenme un momento- dijo levantándose de su lugar

Camino hasta el living en busca de su cartera donde tenia guardado aquel aparato que seguía sonando incesante

-¿Hola?- contesto

-¡Hina-chan! ¿Por qué has demorado en contestar?- se escucho un reproche juguetón del otro lado

-¡Kiba-kun! Que sorpresa- argumento

-¡Jaja! Hina-chan mañana estoy de regreso en Konoha- le comento alegremente

-¿D-de verdad Kiba-kun?- le pregunto incrédula

-Si- le contesto dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio y continuó –Me ofrecieron un puesto en el hospital de la ciudad y no pude negarme era lo que quería así que debí adelantar mi día de regreso-

-¡Oh Kiba-kun eso maravilloso!- le dijo completamente emocionada.

-Si por lo tanto ya no volveré a irme de la ciudad. Hina-chan debo colgar pero recuerda que mañana tú y yo nos volveremos a ver… Luego del trabajo jajaja-

-De acuerdo Kiba-kun… Adiós- y colgó

Se disponía regresar a la mesa donde aguardaban su esposo y suegros, pero de pronto sintió un fuerte tirón de brazo apartándola hacia un rincón del aquel lujoso living. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al descubrir frente a sí a Minato Namikaze el padre de Naruto, que la veía con rostro de muy pocos amigos; su fuerte mano aún sujetaba firmemente el delicado y delgado brazo de Hinata, quien no pudo evitar emitir un leve quejido indicando dolor…

-¿Q-qué esta haciendo?- le pregunto mirándolo con sus lunas cristalizadas donde el miedo se dejaba ver…

-¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que tú quieres? Conozco tus intensiones y déjame decirte que aunque estuvieras embarazada nada me garantiza que no sea un bastardo que quieres hacer pasar nieto mío. Jamás estuve de acuerdo en que Naruto se casara contigo, tu no tienes clase ni posición social… ¡Eres una don nadie!- hablo entre dientes

Aquellas crueles palabras fueron una dura puñalada en su ser. Si bien sabía que ellos no la querían no se imaginaba el nivel de perversidad que pudiera el patriarca de la familia… ¿Y dudar de su embarazo? ¿Qué monstruo era ese hombre?

Por un momento sus perlas se clavaron en los zafiros de él buscando un simple "Por Qué", las palabras se agolparon en sus labios, un leve temblor recorrió su frágil cuerpo y el aire pareció faltarle… ¿Tan injusta podía ser la vida con ella? ¿Qué pecado había cometido para sufrir tanto? ¿Acaso no era digna de ser feliz? Sus orbes platas se ensombrecieron, su corazón volvió a partirse en dos…

Unos pasos apresurados obligaron a Minato a soltar repentinamente a su nuera, quien aturdida y tambaleante había perdido la noción del tiempo y espacio

-¡Hina-chan! ¿Te encuentras bien por qué has demorado? Estaba preocupado por ti, pensé que te había sucedido algo- le dijo el rubio menor con tintes de aflicción en su voz

-¡Oh tranquilo hijo! La encontré de camino al comedor y le estaba comentando sobre el día que tu madre quedó embarazada de ti y los malestares que le provocaba el embarazo- mintió descaradamente viendo a Hinata, exigiéndole con la mirada que siguiera el hilo de la mentira.

Y otra sonrisa rota y fingida se mal dibujó en su pálido y apagado semblante, por la amargura que le produjeron aquellas terribles palabras

-Tra-tranquilo querido estoy bien- le respondió sin verlo y sin decir más los tres se dirigieron de regreso al comedor donde Kushina aguardaba.

* * *

><p>El murmullo en la sala de juntas era leve pero audible, médicos y enfermeras esperaban a la directora del hospital, quien los había convocado en una junta de último momento.<p>

A paso apresurado una mujer delgada de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche, vestida con un largo delantal blanco de medico y un estetoscopio al cuello, hizo su aparición en el recinto donde los presentes al verla ingresar de inmediato hicieron un perfecto silencio.

Tomando una posición donde todos pudieran verla dio inicio a la reunión

-Akemi ¿Falta alguien más?- le pregunto a su enfermera asistente

-No doctora- respondió ésta

-Bien señores el motivo de esta reunión es para informales, que a partir del día de mañana se incorporará a nuestro cuerpo medico el doctor Kiba Inuzuka, medico fisiatra especializado en técnicas de rehabilitación practicadas recientemente en Francia. Les pido que sean cordiales ya que será su nuevo compañero de trabajo. ¿Alguna pregunta?- cuestionó a los presentes, quienes se miraron entre si dejando ver su concordancia respecto a lo expuesto por la jefa –Perfecto pueden regresar a sus puestos-

* * *

><p>La tarde empezaba a teñir la ciudad, el sol poco a poco se escondía en el horizonte y la hora de la cita con el obstetra se estaba acercando. Aquel día para ella fue el peor que hubo tenido en años, sin embargo no daba por concluido aún.<p>

Se encontraban de camino al consultorio médico cuando el teléfono móvil de Naruto comenzó a sonar. En un principio trato de ignorarlo pero al ver la insistencia con la cual lo llamaban se decidió a contestar

-¿Hola?-

-Buenas tarde ¿Hablo con el señor Naruto Uzumaki?- dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea

-Si, soy yo ¿Quién habla?- pregunto extrañado

-Lo llamamos del Hospital Central para informarle que su novia, Sakura Haruno se encuentra internada en terapia intensiva- comunico la voz

Completamente petrificado sólo atino a responder

-Inmediatamente voy para allá-

La ojiperla ajena a la situación giro a verle y le pregunto

-¿Naruto estas bien?-

-¡Si! Por supuesto que si- le dijo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo y prosiguió –Escucha cariño voy a poder acompañarte a tu cita con el obstetra se presento un problema en la oficina y tengo que estar allí lo antes posible… ¿No te molesta?- pregunto esto ultimo casi por o bajo

-N-no… Claro que no- le contesto con aire ausente, conocía tan bien a su esposo, que podía saber si le mentía o no y claramente sabia que él le estaba mintiendo, pero muy a su pesar se había propuesto darse otra oportunidad por el bebé, por ellos. Por lo cual giro suavemente su cabeza nuevamente hacia la ventana donde perdió su vista en el paisaje como queriendo olvidar.

_**-Perdóname **__**Hinata-**_ se dijo interiormente Naruto lanzándole una fugaz mirada a su esposa

Luego de la llamada, el último tramo hacia el consultorio fue en un sepulcral silencio, cada uno iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, lejos de la realidad.

-Naruto es aquí- le indico la Hyuga suavemente señalando la entrada de un edificio.

Lentamente freno, se giro para verla y sin articular vocablo le dio un breve beso en los labios al cual ella apenas respondió y en esa muda despedida descendió del auto.

La miro por un instante, sabía que algo se había roto entre ellos y no existía otro culpable más que él, Hinata Hyuga no era ni la mitad de la mujer que conoció… Estaba destruida.

Tenía la opción de bajarse del automóvil y acompañar a su esposa en la primera revisión médica, sin embargo a pesar de que la culpa lo carcomía por dentro hizo su elección: se encamino rumbo al hospital donde estaba la pelirosa.

La entrada del edificio era grande, las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, en la recepción podía distinguirse a un joven sentado detrás de una especie de mostrador de mármol negro. Avanzó hacia donde él joven se encontraba y le hablo

-B-buenas tardes tengo cita con el doctor Uchiha-

-¿Su nombre señora?-

-Hinata Hyuga-

-Bien señora aguarde un instante por favor- respondió amablemente

Tomando el tubo del teléfono que se encontraba a su derecho marco el número de la oficina del Uchiha.

-¿Si?- contesto una voz femenina

-Karin habla Haku, en la recepción hay una señora que dice tener cita con el doctor Uchiha-

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó

-Hinata Hyuga-

-Si dile que siga-

-De acuerdo- y colgó

Dirigiéndose nuevamente a la ojiperla le indicó

-Señora suba por el primero ascensor hasta el piso 12 y toque tibre, hay una sola puerta-

-Muchas gracias- le dijo y sin más se encamino.

* * *

><p>El ascensor parecía subir con lentitud, estaba ansiosa quería llegar que la atendieran de una vez para irse a su casa y dormir. Su cuerpo y mente le pedían paz con premura, ya no quería pensar, ya no quería sentir, por un momento deseó desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Mas inconscientemente una de sus manos toco su vientre y una tierna sonrisa emergió en medio de aquella oscuridad.<p>

Una especie de campanilla le anuncio que había llegado a destino, saliendo del ascensor buscó la puerta en la cual había una placa de bronce que decía:

"_**Dr. Sasuke Uchiha Médico Obstetra"**_

Golpeo suavemente la puerta y espero un momento, escuchó unos pasos y ésta fue abierta inmediatamente. Una mujer de roja cabellera la recibía pero una manera poco agradable.

-¿Si?- preguntó mirándola de arriba abajo

-Bu-buenas tardes soy Hinata Hyuga tengo cita con el doctor Uchiha- le respondió un intimidada

-Ah si, siga por favor y tome asiento enseguida le aviso- le dijo cerrando la puerta sin mirarla

Camino unos pasos hasta la puerta del consultorio golpeo y entro

-Bueno señora Kinomoto todo esta bien, recuerde concurrir a las clases de pre-parto porque esta entrando en el ultimo mes de gestación- le informo con seriedad

-Si doctor no se preocupe estoy concurriendo- le contestó la mujer

-Karin acompaña a la señora Kinomoto y haz pasar a la próxima paciente- le ordeno a su pelirroja secretaria

Cuando Karin se retiró la misma sensación que había sentido al principio del día volvió a embargarlo pero esta vez con más intensidad sin poder siquiera evitarlo de sus labios escapó un profundo suspiro.

La puerta fue golpeada y abierta una vez más dejando ver a su exuberante pelirroja

-Doctor la Señora Uzumaki- le anuncio

Al momento de su ingreso revisaba unos legajos, cuando levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron tuvo la extraña sensación que el mundo se desvaneció, que sólo estaban ellos dos.

Karin quien presenciaba la escena fue invadida por un agudo dolor, pues la luz de sus ojos el doctor Sasuke Uchiha estaba mirando a su paciente de esa manera tan especial con la siempre soñó… ¿Acaso se conocían? No eso era imposible, aquella mujer de cabellos largos negro azulados ya tan insulsa era la primera vez asistía al consultorio

Rápidamente se repuso y carraspeando fue el primero en hablar

-Gracias Karin puedes retirarte… Ah si, casi lo olvido antes irte por favor llama al doctor Hozuki y dile que me espere en el café de siempre- le hablo secamente a su secretaria

-S-si doctor- y envuelta en un mar de dudas abandono el lugar.

Con una cordialidad impropia la invito a tomar asiento.

-Señora Uzumaki le tomare unos datos de rutina asi podremos empezar con la revisión medica- le hablo con relajada y grave

-Nombre completo- pregunto

Hinata quien hasta el momento no había pronunciado palabra alguna respondió

-Hi-Hinata… Hinata Hyuga-

Aquella voz melodiosa lo impacto de una forma difícil de describir era la primera vez en años que una mujer lograba dejarlo extasiado solamente con su voz. La única había sido una chica de la universidad de la cual tenia un recuerdo muy vago…

_**Mini-FlashBack**_

_Ese día estaba de pésimo humor, la mañana la había iniciado discutiendo con su padre nuevamente por la carrera_

_ que __estaba decido a seguir, lo cual lo retrasó quince minutos en su clase de Anatomía Patológica _

_y para culminar su día,_

_terminada la clase tuvo que camuflarse entre los alumnos para escarpar de su club de fans de la universidad _

_y de su __molesta novia pelirosa._

_La universidad era un establecimiento bastante amplio en espacio. _

_Era un edificio de dos pisos que ocupaba una manzana entera, _

_la entrada estaba compuesta por una escalera de piedra __que conducía a la entrada principal del lugar._

_Tenía un patio interno espacioso con jardín, adornado con árboles de Sakura y diversa variedad de flores._

_Él particularmente gustaba de ir a los lugares más solitarios y dentro de aquella estancia había encontrado su lugar _

_predilecto: las terrazas. _

_Pero para llegar a su escondite, debía atravesar una parte de aquel patio que para su buena suerte, _

_era una parte a la __que nadie concurría por encontrarse alejada del resto del recinto._

_De manos en los bolsillos camino parsimoniosamente atravesando aquel lugar, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de _

_abrir la puerta que lo llevaría a las escaleras para subir a la terraza el sonido de una voz cantando lo hizo detenerse…_

"_**He seemed dressed in all of me  
><strong>_

_**streched across my shame  
><strong>_

_**all the torment and the pain**_

_**leaked through and covered me  
><strong>_

_**I'd do anything to have his to myself  
><strong>_

_**just to have his for myself now I don't know what to do  
><strong>_

_**I don't no what to do  
><strong>_

_**When he makes me sad  
><strong>_

_**He is every thing to me  
><strong>_

_**the unrequited dream  
><strong>_

_**a song that no one sings…  
><strong>_

_**The unattainable  
><strong>_

_**He's a myth that I have to believe in  
><strong>_

_**all I need to make it real is one more reason  
><strong>_

_**I don't no what to do… I don't know what to do  
><strong>_

_**when she makes me sad…  
><strong>_

_**But I won't let this build up inside of me  
><strong>_

_**I catch in my throat**_

_**choke  
><strong>_

_**torn into pieces  
><strong>_

_**I won't-no  
><strong>_

_**I don't want to be this  
><strong>_

_**But I won't let this build up inside up me  
><strong>_

_**He isn't real  
><strong>_

_**I can't make his real…"**_

_La voz de esa mujer había conseguido lo que nadie jamás logró_

_transportarlo a otro mundo en donde miles de cálidas sensaciones inundaban su ser._

_Y mientras escuchaba la canción no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos para disfrutar_

_de la paz que le producía aquel timbre de voz._

_No encontraba adjetivo alguno que pudiera calificar con precisión_

_la voz de esa mujer. _

_Tal vez dulce…_

_Si, dulce era el calificativo que podía darle, _

_puesto que la dulzura que había en __cada nota musical que entonaba, _

_en cada palabra que pronunciaba de la canción…_

_Como si estuviera enamorada._

_Y de golpe sus ojos abrieron…_

_¿Quién se había atrevido a enamorarla y no corresponderle?_

_Porque la letra de la canción era triste y ella en su canto_

_expresaba amor, tristeza y soledad… _

_De pronto se sintió impotente, pues él conocía muy bien el sentimiento_

_de tristeza mezclado con la soledad, sólo que él con el tiempo_

_aprendió a esconderlo detrás de su mascara de mal humor_

_y frialdad…_

_Entonces quiso conocerla, verle el rostro, mirar sus ojos,_

_pero la distancia en la que se encontraba solo le permitía verla de espalda,_

_recostada en el tronco de un árbol de Sakura con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano_

_del cielo, absorta en sus pensamientos y en su canción…_

_La contemplo maravillado cual tesoro perdido en una isla desierta,_

_donde únicamente él era el testigo del hallazgo…_

_Pero el momento duró poco, el timbre sonó dando fin a la jornada estudiantil._

_La muchacha volviendo a la realidad presurosa echo a correr hacia uno de los pasillos _

_que la llevaría a su salón de clase a buscar sus cosas para irse a su casa…_

_Él por su parte no atino a nada, la vio alejarse, esfumarse como un espejismo, _

_por lo cual con la misma parsimonia con la que caminaba emprendió camino a donde iba _

_desde el principio… _

_Necesitaba procesar lo ocurrido…._

_**Fin ****de ****FlashBack**_

_**To Be Cont…**_

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Tanto tiempo! <em>

_Si lo sé… No tengo perdón pero bueno lamentablemente estaba falta de tiempo e inspiración… _

_Por fin he subido el __capitulo 4 de este fic._

_ Este capitulo fue especial la verdad estoy contenta porque me encanto… _

_Me produjo sensaciones extrañas… más bien _

_encontradas y lo mejor es que al fiin Hina y Sasu se encontraron! *.*_

_Estoy hiper feliz :D_

_Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo y yaaa! me estoy poniendo en campaña para empezar el capitulo 5…_

_La canción no es mia se llama Vermillion Pt2_

_Amo esa canción y además me pareció adecuada para esa escena…_

_xD_

_Gracias a todos lo que siguen esta historia y tienen la paciencia de esperar..._

_Buen antes de despedirme quiero nuevamente agradecer a todos los lectores que dejaron reviews :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Maribelteka**<strong>_

_****Yuemai****_

**_**_ _Mina**_**

_****Yuri Akiza****_

_****Niki Hyuga****_

_****Ragheyra****_

_****Darkpink Angel****_

_****Hinamel****_

_****Sophie Giralt de Cullen****_

_****Biankis Uchiha****_

_****Roxxy Hernandez****_

* * *

><p><em>¡Gracias! Me despido y como siempre espero sus reviews =)<em>

_Que tengan un bonito día o tarde o noche =)_

_¡Sayooooo!_

_Atte: Ori-chan23_


	5. Cap5: Pasado: Reencuentro Recuerdos

_**Dos Caminos: Un Destino**_

"_Se acumulan lunas en noches lluviosas,_

_Aquella promesa que debía durar para siempre _

_Murió como tantas otras hechas por ti_

_Todo cambió demasiado rápido, _

_A nuestro amor le crecieron alas y un día _

_Lejos de nosotros echó a andar..._

_Entiendo que nadie va a salvarme de mi soledad_

_Me resigno a permanecer atrapada en esta pequeña jaula_

_De dolor... "_

_**...SasuHinaNaru...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*** Disclaimers: ***<strong>_

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen,_

_Son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_(Si fueran míos Sakura se iría lejos y_

_Hinata se quedaría con Sasuke y Naruto a la vez)_

_**¡Sin más que disfruten el cap!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap5:Pasado: Reencuentro.. Recuerdos..<strong>_

Desde que había ingresado al consultorio, cruzaron sus miradas una sola vez en profundidad. El doctor le seguía indagando datos personales para completar su ficha médica, ella pensativa respondía sin mirarlo, su excesiva timidez le impedía verlo fijamente, hasta que él le pregunto:

-¿Es casada?- y clavo incisivo sus orbes ónix sobre ella

Sus pupilas platas de repente se dilataron y levanto la mirada aturdida ¿Casada? …

Se sintió perdida por un momento en el tiempo, esa palabra le resonó como un eco en sus pensamientos y algo agudo le oprimió el pecho, los recuerdos del día de su boda se mezclaron con aquella desagradable imagen que volvía una vez más a su presente, de pronto un murmullo lejano llegó a sus oídos: risas, felicitaciones y la voz de su rubio marido diciendo: _"Te amaré por siempre"_… Luego gemidos, y nuevamente aquel dolor, intenso, punzante, que le desgarraba el alma.

Y sus ojos se cristalizaron y esta acción no pasó desapercibida para el joven médico.

Respiro profundo y trató de volver de aquel viaje al que la llevaron sus recuerdos, finalmente sus ojos se encontraron por segunda vez esa tarde; esos ojos… Negros como la noche e inmensos como el universo, la perdieron de la realidad, sintiendo una cierta familiaridad en esa mirada, como si lo conociera desde antes.

Entonces reparó en las facciones de su rostro, lo blancuzco de su piel, la desordenada cabellera azabache que llevaba y esa expresión de cansancio y soledad… Estaba segura que lo había visto en otro lugar, en otro tiempo quizá…

* * *

><p>Llegó a la clínica lo más rápido que el transito le permitió, era hora pico y en la ciudad el transito a esa hora era un problema para los conductores, largas filas de autos avanzaban lentamente por las calles demorando a quienes tenían prisa.<p>

Atravesó las puertas de aquel lugar apresurado, necesitaba llegar junto a ella y cuestionarle el por qué lo que hizo, porque él era consciente de que aquella mujer de ojos color jade acababa de cometer una locura.

Y se dio cuenta de que su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba de cabeza, una simple mujercilla había logrado llevarle del cielo lujurioso al mismísimo infierno.

La única luz que veía entre tanta oscuridad era su futuro hijo, el fruto de un amor pisoteado y ultrajado por la bajeza más vil que un hombre puede cometer: La traición.

Se dirigió a la mesa de informes y habló:

-Buenas tardes… He recibido un llamado desde aquí, donde me informaron que Sakura Haruno esta internada en terapia intensiva..- su tono de voz era grave, serio.

La recepcionista lo miró por arriba de sus lentes y con aire perspicaz preguntó:

-¿Es usted familiar?-

Tres palabras que por un momento lo dejaron sin aliento, su cabeza trabajo a velocidad luz, si decía que era un amigo no lo dejarían pasar y si decía que era el novio se estaría metiendo en un gran problema. Debía que responder rápido, lo pensó una vez más y llego a la conclusión de que en el Hospital Central no tenia a ningún amigo suyo trabajando y nadie lo reconocería por lo que le contestó:

-El novio- y desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar la mentira.

Una afirmación, una consecuencia.

Si alguna vez realmente quiso enmendar las cosas con la mujer que él consideraba el amor de su vida y la futura madre de su hijo, acaba de comer un error que lo llevaría a un camino sin retorno.

La enfermera de la recepción lo miro una vez más de forma inquisidora, como si conociera su secreto y tras un breve silencio hablo por un conmutador llamando a un enfermero para que lo guiara a la habitación de la pelirosa.

* * *

><p>Volviendo en sí y dejando de lado sus divagaciones le contesto en tono apagado:<p>

-Si… soy casada- y desvió nuevamente la mirada.

-Bien hemos concluido con la ficha, como usted sabrá hoy es el primer examen que debo hacerle, por lo cual le voy a pedir que por favor se quite el abrigo y trate de quedar lo más ligera de ropa posible. Allí hay un biombo- dijo señalando en un rincón del lugar y prosiguió- donde puede ir a ponerse cómoda.- concluyó

Lo miró un poco asustada, la sola idea de estar con poca ropa delante de otra persona que no fuera Naruto, la hacía sentirse realmente incomoda.

El ojiazul, a lo largo de toda su vida fue el primer y único hombre que la había visto sin ropa.

Con paso dudoso y casi cohibido se acerco a donde éste le indico y muy lentamente empezó a desvestirse tal y como le fue solicitado.

Sasuke todavía sentado en su escritorio, revisaba unas anotaciones, decido a empezar con el examen de rutina levanto la vista brevemente para ver si estaba lista su paciente, sin saber lo que le esperaba…

* * *

><p>La tarde se estaba apagando, la brisa otoñal arremolinaba las hojas secas caídas de los árboles, los bufetes de la zona se encontraban atestados de personas en busca de té o café calientes que pudieran apagar un poco el frío que empezaba a sentirse.<p>

Estaciono el automóvil a la vuelta del centro comercial, podía simplemente haber llegado con éste hasta allí, pero decidió caminar necesitaba enfriar un poco sus pensamientos y prepararse para lo que le esperaba enfrentar.

Vestido de traje gris y manos en los bolsillos camino tranquilamente con su característico semblante imperturbable, el chal negro que cubría su cuello bailaba al compás de las tímidas corrientes de aire vespertinas.

Sus pies le hicieron recorrer unas largas cuadras que empezaban a iluminarse con los faroles establecidos estratégicamente para alumbrar las calles, entonces su andar se detuvo frente a la entrada de una casa, sencilla en apariencia pero lujosa a la vista.

Miró fijamente el timbre y antes de poder siquiera tocarlo, su mano alzada en el aire cayo trémula sin perpetrar la acción.

Después de tantos años estaba nuevamente allí, de pie frente a la puerta de la casa de su hermano, hermano que una vez, en un capitulo perdido del tiempo había desligado los lazos familiares que los unían.

Sin embargo esa ultima semana algo muy dentro suyo había cambiado, sintió la desesperada necesidad de saber de su hija, su consciencia le acusaba sin descanso del daño causado en el pasado y el corazón lo atormentaba con el recuerdo del ultimo día en que vio a su pequeña Hinata, sí pequeña porque a pesar de aquellos largos años transcurridos era su pequeña niña, aquella que había sido castigada despiadadamente por la necedad que lo había enceguecido al perder a su amada esposa Hikari.

Tenía el deseo y la decisión de reparar sus errores y subsanar aquel mal que hizo un día, quería recuperar a su niña.

Pero… ¿Acaso sería tarde? ¿Ella lo perdonaría? ¿Qué le diría cuando por fin estuvieran frente a frente?_ "Hola hija he venido a que me perdones y empecemos de nuevo"_ ¿Así como si sólo hubiese sido sólo una pelea cotidiana en la que él asumía su error, ella corría a sus brazos y le perdonaba diciéndole "Te quiero papá"? No, por supuesto que no…

El rostro pálido de la ojiperla se hizo presente en sus pensamientos y unos ojos enrojecidos por el llanto le veían de forma gélida, el miedo se apoderó de su ser…

La sola idea de que su pequeña lo rechazara, le causaba un terrible retorcijón de dolor en su corazón, la angustia de tal situación por un momento le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza queriendo disipar tales perturbaciones, respiro profundo y su semblante volvió a ser el de siempre, entonces algo temeroso toco el timbre de aquella casa…

* * *

><p>Estaba cansado, el día había sido largo y agotador. Su jornada laboral por un momento le pareció nunca acabar: corrección de planos, llamadas, reuniones y mucha gente que apresurada transitaba los pasillos de la empresa presos de la rutina laboral. Su cabeza suplicaba a gritos un descanso, necesitaba paz.<p>

Miro el móvil que reposaba sobre su escritorio y la imagen de la mujer que había conocido en el parque la noche anterior le llegó a sus pensamientos. No había vuelto a saber de ella y entonces recordando que tenía su número, resolvió enviarle un mensaje de texto, la invitaría a cenar, quería verla, saber de ella.

Aquella fémina de largos cabellos negro azulados había logrado lo que ninguna otra: calarle hondo el corazón.

Esa vulnerabilidad expuesta y la fragilidad demostrada en cada una de sus palabras, provocaron un sentimiento desconocido hasta ese instante por él hacia otra persona que no fuera de su familia: protección.

Él veía a Hinata como un delicado cristal endeble a punto de partirse en múltiples partes, la situación era desconcertante puesto que solo se habían visto una vez y compartido un momento.

El sentimiento despertado por ella no era más que el de amor fraternal, como ese que sentía por su hermano Sasuke…

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Sres. pasajeros se anuncia el arribo del vuelo de Aerolíneas Air France proveniente de la cuidad de Paris por la pista numero 8…"<strong>_

Se escuchó por alto parlante hablar y repetir a una voz femenina.

Estaba ansioso, quería llegar y empezar su nueva vida, ver a sus amigos y compartir esas salidas que solían realizar; en todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos del país no dejo de extrañar ni por un instante sus actividades pasadas.

Si bien el estar en Francia le había proporcionado crecimiento a su carrera profesional, también le permitió conocer gente y hacer amigos nuevos durante toda su estadía, pero comprendía que nada se comparaba con la calidez que le regalaba su tierra natal.

París era una ciudad demasiado grande y abarrotada de edificios en comparación de su querida Konoha, las costumbres que tenían sus habitantes le parecían muy peculiares, por ejemplo eso de bañase poco y perfumarse mucho debido a que había que cuidar el agua, no iba con él.

Seguramente cuando se reuniese y lo comentase entre sus amigos se reirían de él, pero esa era su forma de ver la cosas y nada ni nadie le harían cambiar de opinión.

Con una gran sonrisa descendió del avión y se dispuso a ir en busca de su equipaje; aunque había tomado un refrigerio durante el vuelo su estomago rugía de hambre por lo que apresurando el paso se dirigió a las cintas en busca de sus maletas…

* * *

><p>Su horario de trabajo estaba cumplido y aun no había abandonado su puesto laboral, con desesperante insistencia no dejaba de ver la puerta cerrada del consultorio, donde su amado Dr. Uchiha atendía a tan particular paciente.<p>

Alejando su mirada de aquella puerta, giro hacia el teléfono para marcarle a Suigetsu, como le había indicado el ojinegro anteriormente, luego tomando sus pertenencias, envuelta en un mar de preguntas abandonó aquel lugar.

Vio las sombras de sus brazos moverse con delicadeza a través del biombo, la imagen de la mujer tras aquella tela le asemejaba a una obra de arte, su larga cabellera danzaba al compás de sus gráciles movimientos al desvestirse dejando ver la suavidad con que emprendía dicha tarea.

Y sintió un extraño vaivén en sus entrañas, tuvo la sensación de tener la garganta seca cuando la ojiperla se dejo ver, notoriamente incomoda y sonrojada se acercó a la camilla del lugar para empezar el examen, éste tratando de recuperar la serenidad carraspeo para componerse y se dispuso a empezar la labor…

* * *

><p>El enfermero le había señalado la habitación que albergaba a Sakura, parado ya frente a la puerta y con algo de duda abrió la misma dejando ver en su interior a una pelirosa ojerosa y pálida adormecida por los medicamentos suministrados a través del suero puesto en su brazo derecho.<p>

Aquel panorama le hizo sentir aflicción, imagino que la actitud demostrada por ella la última vez que se habían visto, la indujo a cometer tal locura producto de una rabieta de despecho al decirle que la única mujer que él amaba era Hinata.

Se acerco cautelosamente y haciendo el más mínimo ruido, coloco una silla ubicada en un rincón de la habitación a un lado de la cama de la ojijade y se sentó. La vio moverse levemente, pues la chica sintió su presencia.

Entreabrió los ojos adolorida, vendas gruesas envolvían sus muñecas cubriendo los profundos cortes que tenía, los médicos del lugar habían logrado salvarla de milagro…

_**Flashback**_

_Aturdida por las palabras y en un estado eufórico abandono la casa de su rubio capricho,_

_ se subió a un taxi solicitándole que la lleve al centro de la cuidad,_

_donde se situaba su apartamento en el quinto piso de un lujoso edificio._

_Envuelta en rabia y pena bajo del taxi azotando la puerta del coche, _

_escuchó improperios lanzados al aire por el conductor _mas los ignoro__

_entró al edificio y sin esperar el ascensor decidió subir los cinco pisos por escalera._

_Abrió la puerta de su departamento y lanzó las llaves por algún lugar de la entrada,_

_tras cerrar la puerta se dirigió a un pequeño mini bar que tenia el living, _

_busco entre las botellas una de sake, _

_la cual destapo sin preámbulo alguno __empezando a beber por la boquilla _

_sintiendo como el fuerte y ardiente __liquido descendía por su garganta._

_Bebió en el frenesí de su ira tratando ahogar el dolor que su ego sentía al verse rechazada __por Naruto,_

_ las palabras del rubio resonaban aun en sus oídos…_

"_Entiende ya no siento nada por ti… Amo a Hinata… Va a darme un hijo…" _

_Y la odió, _

_la odió por haberle quitado a su rubio a pesar de haberlos encontrado en su cama _

_haciendo el amor, _

_La odio _

_porque la semilla de Naruto había dado fruto en su vientre, _

_la odio_

_ porque el corazón ojiazul era enteramente de ella…_

_Completamente ebria y ciega de odio,_

_camino tambaleante a su alcoba en donde sobre un buró _

_había una foto de Naruto finamente enmarcada, _

_la tomo entre sus manos mientras amargas lágrimas brotaban de sus jades, _

_la furia inundo su cuerpo y presa en la agonía de aquellos sentimientos _

_arrojó el portarretrato con violencia provocando que el vidrio se partiera en pedazos._

_Desde su altura observó el objeto roto y abatida cayo de rodillas al suelo, _

_lo volvió a tomar entre sus manos y quitó un pedazo del vidrio partido, _

_lo miró detenidamente ida de sí misma; _

_descubrió sus pálidas muñecas en la penumbra de la habitación, _

_donde recordaba haber compartido innumerables noches con su amado tormento _

_y sin pensarlo hundió aquel pedazo de vidrio en su blancuzca piel,_

_ viendo como el liquido vital __empezaba a brotar en forma precipitada._

_Sus sentidos se apagaron lentamente hasta que dejo de_

_escuchar sonidos a su alrededor, solo alcanzo a escuchar una voz femenina_

_en la lejanía que gritaba su nombre con desesperación.._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Un murmullo apagado en la habitación se dejó escuchar de repente, dejando al Uzumaki completamente estático..

-S-si tú.. Si tú me dejas prefiero morir a estar viva y sin ti..- y una lagrima emergió de su mirada vacía rodando por una mejilla..

* * *

><p>Un ruido de llave se oyó y la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando ver a una mujer madura de cortos cabellos castaños, mientras una voz varonil de fondo preguntaba<p>

-¿Quién es Hitomi?

El semblante de la mujer cambió de repente, su mirada se endureció y un silencio estremecedor se apodero del aquel sitio en segundos. Luego de tantos años aquel hombre que alguna vez consideró su familia política aparecía de la nada tocando el timbre de su casa, aquel ser que ella tanto despreciaba por haber humillado y herido a una pobre niña abandonándola a su suerte sin protección.

Un leve temblor recorrió su cuerpo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí y sus ojos se encendieron reflejando la ira acumulada durante tanto tiempo, de pronto un ruido seco corto el silencio del ambiente, Hitomi había estrellado una bofetada certera en la mejilla izquierda de quien alguna vez fue su cuñado.

No escuchando respuesta alguna de su esposa, dejo inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirse apresuradamente al recibidor donde alcanzo a contemplar el golpe que la Sra Hyuga había proporcionado a su hermano.

Hiashi sólo se tocó la mejilla lesionada que aun ardía a causa de la mujer, pero decido a no abandonar su cometido reponiéndose del incidente habló:

-No he venido a pelear, el golpe lo tengo merecido porque he sido un miserable con mi niña... ¡Pero por favor entiendan necesito recupera a mi hija! Me llevó muchos años comprender mis errores y perdonarme a mí mismo, Hinata es el símbolo del amor que Hikari y yo nos profesamos… Es.. mi hija…- y su voz ante las últimas palabras se quebró.

Su hermano y cuñada se quedaron atónitos ante lo manifestado por el hombre, quien cual niño pequeño se echó a llorar y abatido por el peso de sus culpas se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ellos.

Hitomi giro a ver a su esposo, quien contemplaba aun aturdido a su hermano derrumbado en el umbral de la puerta de su hogar, ambas miradas se cruzaron y las palabras no fueron necesarias para decirse lo que ambos pensaban, Hizashi se acercó a Hiashi quien con la mirada empañada le miro dejándole ver su arrepentimiento, el ojiperla mayor por abrazo a su hermano y soltando el sufrimiento solo logro decir:

-¡Perdón hermano! ¡Perdón!-

* * *

><p>Cohibida y temerosa salió de detrás del biombo, el joven médico de repente sintió como el todo el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones dejándolo sin respiración.<p>

Su cuerpo sólo estaba cubierto por unas diminutas prendas interiores de encaje blanco; sus largas piernas parecían de bailarina de ballet, su pequeña cintura lo invitaban a envolverla en un abrazo y lo turgente de sus pechos destacaba en su cuerpo esbelto, el embarazo había aumentado su tamaño notablemente, además su largo cabello negro azulado caía libre cual cascada y su piel denotaba un blanco suave y delicado.

Y la ternura embargo su ser completamente al ver la leve curvatura de su vientre, señalando que en su interior florecía y una vida. Aquella imagen le pareció casi divina y sintió envidia, sí envidia, él quería ser el hombre que había sembrado aquella vida que hoy crecía en su interior.

Luchando con sus alborotados sentimientos, que bullían en su interior los hizo a un lado para dar paso nuevamente al médico, que era quién se disponía a examinar a la futura madre.

Carraspeando un poco para disipar la tormenta le dijo secamente:

-¡Hmp! Ubíquese aquí por favor-

Hinata se sobresaltó ante el áspero tono de su voz avanzó trémulamente hacia la camilla que el ojinegro le indicaba. Sentándose tímidamente sus orbes platas reflejaron angustia, su la vida cruelmente le había enseñado a ser temerosa del mundo y distinguir la molestia en el tono de voz de las personas.

El Uchiha, ya frente a ella se sorprendió al verla temblar levemente y le preguntó

-¿Siente frío?- esta vez el timbre se su voz había cambiado nuevamente a uno más amable

Le miró detenidamente sin comprender muy bien lo que sucedía, ese hombre había empezado a desconcertarla.

Mientras él le revisaba ella estaba ida de sí misma, su mente hurgaba recovecos que escondían pequeños fragmentos de un pasado que el dolor de los años se encargó de hacerla olvidar y allá, en un pequeño y oscuro rincón de su mente, los ojos negros de su obstetra la llevaron a un recuerdo lejano de su infancia..

_**Flashback**_

_La noche acontecía en la ciudad de Konoha, __el cielo teñido de rosa anunciaba una gran tormenta, _

_las radios de la ciudad anunciaban a los automovilistas de las calles y oyentes en sus casas el pronóstico de una terrible tormenta con fuertes vientos,_

_ aconsejaban cerrar puertas, ventanas, entrar a las mascotas y quedarse al resguardo de sus hogares._

_En la mansión Hyuga el ambiente era tenso como casa día desde la muerte de Hikari, _

_Hanabi pasaba todo el día al cuidado de su padre, mientras que la pequeña Hinata era dejada de lado en compañía de la más fría soledad_

_ en aquella desolada mansión atestada de enormes habitaciones vacías y oscuras…_

**Mini Flashback**

_Hiashi había aislado a Hinata de los pocos habitantes de aquel lugar, estaba castigada._

_Un castigo sin sentido y lógica alguna la apresaban en su habitación..._

_La mañana de ese día su padre la había llevado a la empresa,_

_donde que algún día debía asumir la presidencia por ser la primogénita de su familia, _

_por lo cual creía que como tal tenía la responsabilidad y el deber de aprender a temprana edad el manejo de la misma._

_Tenía una junta muy importante con sus empleados, _

_el inicio de una obra se encontraba en peligro de clausura, _

_ según los inspectores del municipio de la ciudad habían determinado que la superficie del lugar para la cual la empresa había diseñado el plano _

_no se ajustaba a las medidas del mismo, _

_el arquitecto de turno en conjunto con el ingeniero habían tenido una falla._

_Los involucrados en el tema llegaron puntualmente, la sala de juntas estaba casi completa sólo faltaba el presidente para completarlos._

_La puerta se abrió y se dejó ver a un hombre de serio semblante,_

_donde el orgullo y la soberbia hacían reflejo, _

_a su lado una pequeña niña de no más de 6 años entraba en el recinto,_

_donde quienes les esperaban se ponían de pie en señal de saludo y respeto._

_La miró duramente a su acompañante,_

_dándole a entender que debía mantenerse callada y sentarse a su lado, _

_orden muda que la niña obedeció bajando la cabeza._

_La reunión iniciaba los presentes discutían acaloradamente posibles soluciones, _

_no querían perder el terreno pero tampoco quería hacer un nuevo plano, _

_significaba más tiempo y retrasar más la obra._

_De pronto en medio de tantas voces que intercambian palabras se escuchó:_

_-¡Silencio!- __y los presentes acallaron sus voces_

_-Dime Hinata… Tú en esta situación ¿Qué harías?- le pregunto mirándola inquisidoramente._

_Le miro asustada; en ese momento la infancia huía de su vida a pasos agigantados, _

_ella sólo quería ser una niña normal como todas, _

_jugar con muñecas, correr por el parque con pequeños de su edad, _

_tomar helado, hacer las tareas escolares y sentirse amada por su padre._

_Hinata quería llorar, _

_un nudo se agolpo en su garganta impidiendo __que las palabras sean pronunciadas,_

_sabía que debía contestar o las consecuencias serían terribles._

_Hizo un esfuerzo y respiro hondo:_

_-P-pu-pues y-yo creo que de-deberían comprar las propiedades restantes de la manzana y hacer un complejo de torres.. Se invertiría u-un p-po-poco más pero en el futuro las ganancias serían numerosas…-termino casi en un susurro._

_Los empleados se quedaron boquiabiertos, teniendo experiencia, estudios y años _

_ninguno se había planteado esa posibilidad._

_El silencio se hizo ver en la sala y todos los allí reunidos __centraron su mirada en el presidente, _

_al que en su interior empezaba a nacerle la ira,_

_sabía que la idea era la adecuada pero… aun así no podía aceptarla, _

_el odio que lo consumía por su parecido con ella venció _

_trayendo __las temidas consecuencias…_

_Un ruido lacónico y feroz se dejó oír en la estancia._

_En una fracción de segundo una terrible bofetada impacto en la mejilla derecha de Hinata,_

_quien por la fuerza del golpe salió despedida de su asiento. _

_En la comisura derecha de sus labios, un fino hilo de sangre resbaló _

_manchando de rojo carmesí su pálida piel para luego perderse en el cuello. _

_En suelo, apoyándose en sus manos se puso de pie _

_ante la perplejidad de quienes __habían presenciado aquel acto de crueldad._

_Sus lunas vacías se posaron en las orbes perlas de su progenitor,_

_a quien sólo miro y sin pronunciar palabra alguna abandono aquel lugar…_

_**Fin Mini Flashback**_

_La tormenta se había desatado furiosa, _

_las ramas de los arboles parecían querer desprenderse, _

_la oscuridad de su habitación lo cubría todo sólo se colaba la luz de los truenos y relámpagos a través del ventanal._

_Tenía el lado derecho del rostro hinchado y en cualquier momento se pondría morado,_

_sentada en el suelo abrazada a sus rodillas y lloraba en silencio, _

_de pronto la necesidad de irse la invadió por completo, _

_quería alejarse de todo y de todos, _

_su vida a tan corta edad era un verdadero infierno desde la muerte de su madre._

_Contemplo una vez más la tormenta y poniéndose de pie abrió el ventanal,_

_un fuerte viento dio de lleno en su maltrecho rostro __y sin pensarlo lo salto cayendo del lado del jardín trasero._

_Cuidando de que nadie la viera, __se escabullo entre los arbustos _

_y corrió hacia una puerta que conectaba a una salida de emergencia que daba directamente a la calle._

_Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, __como si su vida dependiera de ello, _

_atravesó calles desoladas en la oscuridad de la noche, _

_la lluvia cada vez caía con más fuerza chocando fríamente contra el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata..._

_Estaba enojado, su padre era un idiota._

_Él solo quería un caballo de carreras, un pura sangre,_

_ todos sus amigos tenían uno y se burlaban porque él no lo tenía, _

_por otra Sasuke Uchiha tenía que tener uno y debía ser el mejor._

_Ante la negativa de su padre, _

_para hacerlo enfurecer decidió irse por una horas de su casa,_

_ espero a que todos apagaran las luces y se fueran a dormir, _

_cuando estuvo seguro de que ya nadie rondaba la planta baja de su mansión _

_se escapó por el frente con destino a su escondite secreto._

_Cerca de la mansión Uchiha había un parque __que muchas veces le sirvió de escondite al menor de la familia,_

_en medio de sus frondosos arbustos y hierbas había construido un pequeño refugio _

_ubicado en interior de lo que parecía un conjunto de ascensiones rocosas que servían de atracción turística._

_Cuando hubo llegado se sentó cómodamente y encendió una pequeña fogata, _

_el irse de campamento con su hermano mayor vaya que había sido de utilidad. _

_Se disponía a dormitar un poco cuando de repente un ruido entre los arbustos lo sobresalto, _

_una figura pequeña figura y delgada se dejó ver_

_ completamente empapada por la lluvia abrazándose a sí misma._

_Sus miradas se cruzaron, la de ella llena de temor, la de él de sorpresa, _

_la noche y la luna por fin se habían encontrado._

_-¿P-puedo entrar?- pregunto temblando por el frio_

_El pequeño solo asintió con la cabeza, ella se sentó en silencio en un rincón cerca del fuego y un poco alejada de él, _

_el silencio que los cernía solo era roto por el repique de las gotas de lluvia._

_-Y.. ¡Cómo te llamas?- pregunto con curiosidad infantil_

_-Hi-Hinata.. Hy-Hyuga.. ¿Y tú?- pregunto vacilante._

_-S…e, S…e …ha- respondió orgulloso._

_-¿Qué por aquí a estas horas?- volvió a indagar mirándola fijamente._

_La luz tenue de la fogata dejaba entrever lo inflamado de su rostro que paulatinamente_

_iba adquiriendo una tonalidad morada._

_-…-_

_-¡Es de mal educación no contestar! Le dijo con tono ofendido_

_La niña le miro y notando la irritación mintió._

_-M-me caí- le dijo apartando la mirada_

_El pequeño sabía que le mentía en su rostro había claramente marcada_

_una mano, por lo cual dedujo que fue golpeada y le dolió._

_No pregunto más, _

_había leído en sus perlas la soledad y el vacío que reinaba en su ser_

_comprendiendo finalmente que no quería hablar._

_Adentrada la madrugada el frio se hizo presente por lo que el pequeño Uchiha hablo:_

_-Escucha, está haciendo frio y no tenemos mantas, tal vez sea incómodo para ti _

_pero debemos sentarnos juntos para aumentar el calor-_

_Hinata le miro gravemente pero tenía razón,_

_ por lo que sin pronunciar palabra __se acercó y se ubicó a su lado abrazando sus rodillas._

_Unos minutos después el pelinegro noto que la niña se había quedado dormida __y respiraba con dificultad,_

_ poso levente la palma de su mano en la frente de ésta y noto que tenía fiebre, debía hacer algo._

_Espero a que amaneciera, la tormenta ya había pasado,_

_ corrió hasta su casa, entro con prisa y despertó a su hermano mayor, _

_quien al contarle lo ocurrido con el pijama puesto solo __atinó ponerse un abrigo _

_e ir con su hermanito al lugar donde se hallaba la pequeña._

_La tomó entre sus brazos y rápidamente la llevaron a un hospital _

_no podían __perder tiempo pues su vida corría peligro._

_Avisaron a sus padres quienes de inmediato llegaron al lugar._

_El mayor de los Uchiha enseguida reconoció a la pequeña _

_Su padre y él fueron amigos alguna vez; _

_sacó su móvil y le pidió su secretaria q__ue lo comunicara con Hiashi Hyuga._

_Tras escuchar las palabras del patriarca de los Uchiha, sus dientes rechinaron con furia, _

_tomó las llaves de su automóvil y acelerando salió hacia el lugar _

_donde yacía su hija __en grave estado._

_Una vez en el hospital busco a Fugaku._

_-¿Dónde está?- pregunto sin rodeos _

_-En sala de terapia intensiva, su vida está al borde de la muerte- le dijo sin preámbulo_

_Sus pupilas se dilataron de la impresión.. _

_¿Morir? _

_En ningún momento se le cruzo tal pensamiento. _

_No hubo tiempo de respuesta, el medico que atendía a su hija llego buscándolo._

_-¿Sr. Hyuga?- pregunto_

_Éste asintió confirmando su identidad._

_-Debo notificarle que el estado de su hija es muy grave, pronóstico es reservado,_

_otros especialistas la están examinando ahora mismo, __tiene una infección respiratoria __muy aguda: neumonía viral._

_Las vías están inflamadas al punto que impiden el paso del oxígeno, por lo que tuvimos que asistirla con respirador artificial. _

_No está respondiendo a los antibióticos por tanto la inducimos a un coma farmacológico para proteger su cerebro de posibles lesiones secundarias. _

_Vamos a intentar aplicando un medicamento más fuerte __pero es experimental nunca se había utilizado antes, _

_debo advertirle que puede producirle una arritmia quizá llevandola a la muerte sin remedio_

_ o si su cuerpo logra soportar este nuevo medicamento __y pasar la noche se salvará_

_ pero mucho me temo que tal vez __el sistema límbico frontal que está ubicado en el área central del cerebro _

_se verá afectado borrando algunos recuerdos, posiblemente en el futuro los recupere como posiblemente no- le dijo muy seriamente._

_-Haga lo que tenga que hacer.. pero sálvela- _

_El día transcurrió velozmente para el anochecer Hiashi seguía en el hospital _

_en compañía __de la familia Uchiha ninguno hablaba era sólo una compañía silenciosa, _

_el pasado seguía presente pero los valores morales de Fugaku le impedían abandonar al hombre._

_La noche se fue como llego en silencio, _

_por el corredor del hospital se escuchaba el caminar de alguien que se dirigía a ellos._

_-¿Sr. Hyuga?- pregunto un hombre de bata blanca._

_-Si aquí estoy, dígame… ¿Murió?- pregunto con voz casi trémula algo que no podía describir le estrujaba el corazón._

_El medico sonrió y suspiro para responderle:_

_-Tranquilícese, su hija resistió y está viva pueden pasar a verla.-_

_Hiashi los miró, _

_Fugaku sólo centro la mirada en su hijo menor quien asintiendo __se posiciono al lado de Hyuga _

_y ambos se encaminaron hacia la habitación de la niña._

_Una vez dentro, la pequeña al oír el ruido de una puerta abrirse entreabrió los ojos._

_Estaba desorientada no recordaba nada, _

_sus perlas automáticamente se posaron sobre el niño que acompañaba a su padre,_

_ le miro detenidamente hasta que hablo:_

_-¿Qui-quién eres?-_

_La sorpresa se dibujó en sus oscuros ónices_

_-Acaso… ¿No me recuerdas?-_

_Se miraron detenidamente una vez más,_

_ esa mirada oscura y profunda como la __misma noche se le hacía familiar pero no lograba recordar._

_-Pu-pues d-di-discúlpame pero.. no- le dijo casi en un susurro _

_-Me alegra que estés bien- le dijo_

_Y como un pájaro herido abandonó aquel recinto…_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Estaba confundida, su mente era un caos, para cuando volvió en sí el obstetra ya había concluido el examen y la observaba detenidamente como analizándola.

-¿Se siente bien?- le preguntó dudoso, aquella mujer era tan dulce como extraña.

-¡P-perdóneme! S-si..- le dijo casi en un murmullo.

-Vístase tranquila mientras yo termino mis anotaciones en su ficha medica-

La mujer si mediar más palabra se perdió detrás del biombo…

**To Be Cont..**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, la verdad es que este último tiempo la rutina me absorbió entre el trabajo y mis estudios no tenía el tiempo necesario para poder escribir…<em>

_En este capítulo se descubre algo nuevo y el pasado regresa para aclarar o mezclar algunas escenas._

_¿Hiashi arrepentido? Wow! Ni yo lo puedo creer.. La historia esta tomando otro color y me gusta :D_

_Quiero agradecerles a los que siguen leyendo este fic, es complicado escribir __ciertamente no es nada sencillo _

_ya que lleva su tiempo y han sabido mantener la paciencia __esperando la continuación._

_¡Gracias! Me despido y como siempre espero sus reviews =)_

_Que tengan un bonito día, tarde o noche =)_

_¡Sayooooo!_

_Atte: Ori-chan23_


End file.
